Exiles of the Beyond Part II
by Susie of Anna
Summary: While through books 4 through 6, Pancake has further struggles in the Beyond. First a famine, then an earthquake, and finally, the Ice Bridge. Pancake is skilled, but her emotions and anger get in the way. In the end, she has gone through sacrifice, being-proposed-to (twice), and trial. Can she keep everyone safe?
1. Duty Calls (In Another World)

**This is my second story in Exiles of the Beyond, taking place through books 4 through six. I must admit, book number four takes up a lot of room in this story, mostly because I had a lot of ideas for that part that I didn't agree with in the book. Spirit wolf is the shortest because that book was a disgrace to the rest of the series (no offence, Lasky). Star Wolf... I had a lot of fun with that one (keep in mind I wrote this when I was on chapter 14 or something; I've gone back and added this). But, just to let you know, I've begun having ideas for Exiles of the Beyond Part III. They're small, but I'm liking them so far. The title shall be Exiles of the Beyond: the Hunted. Who is being hunted? You'll only know once you finish this... and yes, there shall be a very large shocker at the end. It may or may not be about who will be hunted... enjoy... :D (once again, think of this as a movie).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

**Review once your done!**

Chapter 1

Duty Calls (In another World)

A fully grown collie, formally known as Ranger, was trotting with no one but himself on a fine autumn day. Life was good: his wife was wonderful, his children were beautiful, and his pack was always kind to one another. Earlier in the year they had endured a strange encounter—with wolves of the Beyond, as they called themselves. They had come from a den that led into another territory, though he felt it was not right. The Exiles, who had disappeared into their territory, were definitely hiding something.

Ranger stopped in his tracks. The thought of Pancake the German shepherd had now come into his head. She was a curious dog, in appearance and attitude. Her fur was golden, excluding her black fur pattern mask, a large spot on her back, and a strange ring on her tail. Her attitude was sweet and kind when she pleased, and daring when she was bored. But when the Exiles had disappeared she had with them, being one of them. But it was worse than that. Ranger knew her very well; he had rescued her when she was a pup and raised her until she was a few months old. She was always honest to him, yet now she barely ever saw anyone. In fact, ever since the wolves of the Beyond (MacHeath wolves) had been returned to their territory (which was a different world, unknown to any other wolves but the Exiles and three of another pack, owned by Amaed) Pancake had been disappearing for weeks at a time. Now, Ranger knew just as much as you do that no one goes to visit a few friends for weeks at a time. Something was wrong, and every wolf in these packs new it: The Soda Pop Pack, Medsons, Amaed's Pack, Lone Alpha (led by Astrum, the lone alpha female), Grace's Pack (who was soon to step down for her oldest son Mark was soon to take her place), Vallian's Pack (the former pack of the alpha of the Soda Pop Pack, Sprite), and the Exiles. Though, Ranger was sure the Exiles knew every one of Pancake's strange secrets. Sometimes the shepherd would drag entire bodies of dead prey into the den and come back without it.

Ranger came to a stop within the Exiles' territory and at the mouth of the den. Pancake had been gone for a week or so, but what had she been doing? The collie found it high time to investigate, so he slipped into the den and trotted through.

_Strange,_ Ranger thought. The ground beneath him was changing dramatically as he trotted on.

Soon he was out in the open again in mountains, peering off into a vast landscape. Definitely not Colorado, their true home. He could see off in this distance a ring of volcanoes erupting time and time again, and an ocean on either side of this country. The truth was now quite clear: Pancake had not been stowing away to another territory, but another world.

Ranger rushed back in at the sight of Pancake and Faolan trotting up, laughing with one another about jokes that made to sense to Ranger. He was able to get away before Pancake bid Faolan a farewell and trotted through the den.

Poking her head out into Colorado, Pancake scanned the area (all but behind herself) and stepped out. She shook some snow from her paws; it had not yet snowed in Colorado, so this would rouse suspicion. "Well," Ranger sighed. "Where have you been?"

Pancake gasped, whirling around with a yip. She calmed down to see it was Ranger, for she knew anyone could trust him. "Away, seeing Faolan." she answered.

"Have you been able to go to the volcanoes with him?" asked Ranger.

Pancake fell silent, looking up at him with shame. "How did you find out about that?" she asked quietly. "Did you go?" She saw no snow on his paws.

Ranger nodded. "I just looked out of the den. That's some world you have, and I see why you never told anyone. Amaed's pack could be very destructive there." He frowned at Pancake's side, quickly speaking up about it. "What happened to you?"  
The Exile looked at her side—sure enough, there were her rips, easily visible. "I… I haven't eaten much in the last…"

"Last few weeks, it seems." Ranger growled. "I highly suggest you stay out of that world, Pancake. If everyone starts wondering where you've been wandering off to here and there, they will follow. I'm not very curious and yet I found you already. But every time I bring up how you leave, Chocolate Chip stops talking. Why is that?"  
"She knows,"

"That explains the snow on her and Andrew's paws."

"Andrew wasn't supposed to come!" sighed Pancake. "Chipster just needs to tell Jack to watch over him better, or any of your pack. That pup is a cute foster child." She was quiet for a while. "Ranger, I only came back to say hello to the Exiles. I'll be going back to the Beyond for another week after this, after I catch another deer. They're in a famine, you see, and I can bring meat to them from here." She licked him goodbye and rushed off, hoping to get her teeth and claws on some real meat again, and to bring it back to Faolan.

"Would you like me to come?" Narkrin asked, following Pancake as she caught the scent of a large mule deer.

"Not now, Nark," replied the shepherd. "I've got a tight shift; a lot of the Watch Wolves are going hungry, and I'm the only one 'reasonably' fed." She began off at a gallop with her dark colored friend on her heels. Narkrin laughed, for it was only moments before Pancake was standing over a still warm buck. "I've got to go… I'm sorry." She came to his side and brushed her muzzle quickly against his (a kiss in their world) and grabbed her kill by the antlers.

She had become a lot stronger once coming to the Beyond: winning the _byrrgis_, the _Gaddergnaw_ games, coming to the Watch at final. Life was going well for her world, though the Beyond was in famine.

In no time, she was dragging her dead food down the tunnel of Thunderheart's den.

* * *

"Can I stay just a _little_ while to play in the snow?" asked a young stray Dalmatian pup, her black and white tail straight up in a playful notion.

"For the millionth time, no!" Clark growled. Just a few weeks ago he was trying to find a home and discovered the den that led into another world, and as far as he knew, it was his.

The pup whimpered, enlarging her eyes again to a cute effect. "_Please_?" she begged. For that she was nipped at and sent shooting down the tunnel into our world.

"Ah, pups," Clark sneered. He was very grumpy for such a young and strong male. He thought himself very dependable (you're supposed to laugh; it's a joke… ha).

He began to trot away though the snow in search of a delightful snow hare, when suddenly he heard the grunts of a female in distress, as if she were pulling a great load. Now was his time to be a hero for the females he so longed to impress (as long as this one was attractive in every way). Clark spun back around to see a young, beautiful, elegant, wonderful female German shepherd. She was beautiful—his reason was because she looked like him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, barely taking in what she looked like.

Pancake was surprised and quickly threw her head up. Her nose came less than a centimeter between that of a German shepherd her same age, handsome and somewhat charming. "Well, I—I—" she was speechless, for she knew not who this was. He was completely identical, all but his mask and tail (his mask was black all the way to his ears, while Pancake's stopped just above her eyes; his tail was black on the tip while Pancake had a ring on her tail).

Clark soon came to notice this as well. "I'll give you some help," he finally said, taking hold of another antler and pulling it.

He looked up to see if his crush was at all flattered. She was more confused. "How did you come to find this world?" she asked.

The mirror image of her had completely forgotten that he was supposed to keep others out of his world, though regained his composure. "It is mine, of course. I've lived here for a few weeks."

She smiled, nodding. "Well, I'm Pancake," she introduced. To her surprise, she was actually allowing this dog to flirt with her.

"Clark," he replied. For many moments they stared back into one another's brown eyes, somewhat dreamily. Pancake knew what it was: she was secretly longing for him. She felt as if she would not live without him, like he was more than anything she had ever encountered. "Well," he began again. "I'll get _this_ while you can walk." He hoped this would impress her.

Pancake shook her head. "No, Clark, I'll get it." She grabbed an antler, dragging in along with him. _We make a good team,_ Pancake thought.

_This girl could totally be a perfect wife for me,_ Clark smirked to himself. _She's gorgeous! Well, besides the fact that she looks just like me, she has a great personality, and even—_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Pancake asked, ceasing to pull the prey.

Clark took a deep breath; he had heard of some meeting someone else and asking them to marry right away… this was his chance. "Pancake," he asked. "I was wondering, since you're a nice girl and I'm a nice guy, if you would mind—"

Pancake was staring at him strangely when a voice broke out. It was soft, male, and ever so beautiful, singing a song only _skreeleens_ sang about a pup falling from the star ladder. Pancake looked to see a young wolf, about her age walking by himself. He was a beautiful golden brown with bright gold eyes, and his size proved him a wolf of the Beyond. He stopped at the sight of Pancake. "…You're that Exile, aren't you?" he asked, glancing from Pancake to Clark. "Which one of you is that hero everyone has been talking about?"  
Clark thought of himself as a hero, and Pancake _was_ a hero, so both answered at once: "I am," they exchanged glances before Pancake continued. "I am the Dog of the Watch."

Her identical friend was bewildered. He had heard wolves from a distance speaking wonderful things about the Watch at the Ring, but this was _the_ Exile they had mentioned! "Yes, she is, but we're going now." Clark grabbed the antler again, for he did not want this wolf to flirt with his to-be wife. "Come on Pancake."

Pancake acted as if she were having trouble pulling the deer along just to get the wolf's attention again. "Hey, we could use some help," she said. Clark would not tell this wolf to go away. He, by his appearance (how skinny he was), he was a _malcadh_—a gnaw wolf. "Could you help us?"  
He smiled. "Sure!" he trotted up, grabbing the antler Clark had. "I'm Jake."

"Jake… that's a nice name," Pancake smiled. She knew Clark loved her, and thought maybe she was being a bit too rude to do this to him on purpose. She began to speak on and on with Jake, barely acknowledging Clark now until they were not far from the Watch.

* * *

Banja had just finished her shift when she noticed Pancake trotting in with the weekly delivery of meat. That shepherd had sickened her their first weeks together, but now Pancake was one of Banja's closest friends. "Pancake is back!" she announced from her cairn. At this, many Watch Wolves greedily raced to the entrance where Pancake entered, surrounding her.

"Ooh, it's a mule deer!" Padraigh cried. "I love those!"  
"Back, back," Pancake commanded, her friends scattering away. Clark and Jake still remained by her side as she began to dig into her kill. The Watch Wolves' mouths were watering as blood drenched Pancake's muzzle, almost dripping. They all looked like pups staring at her as she tore small pieces out from her prey. "Finbar," she called, taking a large piece. He came, received his share, and walked back. "Twist," Pancake announced, handing the meat over. She called out name after name until each had been fed, finishing without giving any to Clark or Jake. "Sorry," she apologized. "I was only bringing it for my friends here at the Watch; I do it every week."  
"I understand." Clark smiled. He really did not, but Pancake might think it romantic if he did.

She smiled. "Thank you. I'll be sure to get some for you both at a later date." She shoved her head up high at a bark from Leitha, her friend that usually switched off with her on shifts. "I've got to go. I'll see you both later." With that, she raced off to her cairn for her daily watch.

**Review and tell me what you think of Clark!**


	2. Rules and Regulations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

Chapter 2

Rules and Regulations

"So…" Jake said quite suddenly, breaking the silence between himself and Clark as they trotted back towards the hills. "You and Pancake have known one another for a while?"  
He shrugged. "I met her today helping with the deer like you did. I don't have much of a story, really. As far as I know I was an only child. My dad died right after I was born, and my mom was murdered by wolves for coming too close to their territory. I can still remember something about choosing: there was another pup there with me, I know. My mom was attacked when this great wolf came and risked his life to save her."

"Did he survive?"  
"Not that I know. He ran away, wolves chasing after him. The other pup there with me, well, a wolf was supposed to take one of us to raise as their own and get rid of the other. She did not pick me, and trotted away with that other pup. I never saw her again, and I did not want to. She's a stupid evil wolf now, as far as I know. I am sure she never escaped… though I wondered why they did not choose the male, me. The alpha did not want me to die slowly, so he was going to come and kill me quickly. I ran away before he could… and here I am. I joined gangs of a few dogs before, tried to get a mate many times, though I never did. Time after time I messed up… rejection? I'm well used to it."

Jake nodded in understanding. "That's what it is like being a gnaw wolf."

"A gnaw wolf?"

"Yeah. See?" Jake stopped and spit out his tongue, revealing it to be forked like a snake (and like Snowdon). Clark leaped back with shock. "I know; that's what my mum did when she saw it. But that's not the only thing." He turned so Clark could see his whole body, and revealed his tail. The end was malformed: a line down it almost separating it into two pieces. "The wolves thought it might effect my running. Besides, I'm not pure. All they care about is having pups, and they don't want generations of split tails and tongues. So guess what they did to me?"  
"What?"

"Set me out to die," Jake stated. "That's what they do to all of us little wolves, or messed up wolves. I survived, though. I came back only to be bitten and beaten, and having to sniff stupid scat when everyone else is in a beautiful _byrrgis_."

"That's terrible."

"Speaking of which," Jake stopped, sighing. "I have to get back to them. I'm like the only gnaw wolf there—the Whistler used to be part of the MacDuncans, but he went off to the Blood Watch to make sure Outclanners don't come into the Beyond during this famine. So did Heep." He smiled and nodded. "I'll see you around."

* * *

Many Watch Wolves could hardly pay attention to the lava they diligently guarded with empty stomachs—Pancake's gift did not last them long. Many were found with the bones of the deer gnawing their grief onto it. "Take heart!" Pancake yipped joyfully from her cairn pausing in her leaps. It was embarrassing to have cried out so suddenly, but these friends of hers needed the encouragement. "You are Watch Wolves, examples of the Beyond! Keeps your heads high and watch with perfection." She caught sight of Banja nodding for approval. Soon the one eyed wolf came to Pancake's cairn, for her shift was completed.

"You're getting good," she commented as Pancake took an observation jump. "Almost as good as Faolan now."

Pancake laughed. "I don't think I'll ever be as good as Faolan." taking another jump and landing, she continued. "Where is he, anyway? I called both he and Edme and neither came. Where are they now?"  
"Finbar assigned them to a job. They're searching for meat… there aren't any herds left; we don't understand why. Faolan and Edme are supposed to be searching for something, even a sign to show us where all the meat went." Pancake sighed; she wished to talk to either Faolan or Edme, though Banja seemed enough company. Again, she leaped. "Where have you been getting your meat?" Banja asked.

Pancake knew she was not supposed to tell of her own world to anyone but Faolan, Edme, and Finbar, but wasn't Banja her friend too? Lying was not an option. "The west," she answered.

"There are herds to the west?" Banja gasped excitingly.

"No. That buck was alone: no herd." she leaped again casually, hoping she was not being obvious in hiding something. "When's your next Watch?"

Banja shrugged. "I don't know. I'll run it by… Twist."

Pancake paused, looking suspicious. "Why not Winks? Isn't she you _taiga_?"

"She's sick," Banja lowered her voice to a whisper. "Awful, awful sick."

The Exile shoved past Banja and down her cairn. "That wolf gave me more courage than anyone else; I have to see her." She stopped, turned around and raced out of the Ring, leaving Banja confused.

"Where are you going?" Banja called. It was no use; Pancake was gone.

* * *

Winks was lying on a tattered but soft caribou pelt as Pancake stepped into her den, almost out of breath. From her jaws hung a snow hare barely dead. Slowly and cautiously, the shepherd entered the den. Winks opened her single eye.

She sat up as the Exile set her kill down before her friend, Pancake glancing anxiously at Wink's easily visible ribs. She did not remember giving meat to this _taiga_. "There," she smiled. "Are you feeling well?"

"Who told you I was not?" Winks inquired suspiciously. Her voice was matching her age and health, almost bringing tears to Pancake's eyes.

Pancake sighed, sitting down. "A certain red one-eyed wolf…" she said slowly, causing Winks to smile.

"Banja, Banja…" the old _taiga_ chuckled softly, almost hurting herself in doing so. "She's a soft soul; she's your friend isn't she?"  
Pancake nodded in reply. "She is," said the shepherd in a light voice. She knew this friend of hers was not going to live much longer… the thought made her sad. Pancake drew the hare to herself, and began to cut it open to slice bits of perfect meat out for her friend, though there was not much on her kill. Still, Winks was grateful. She almost had not finished thanking her young student before Pancake leaped towards her, nuzzling her fur deeply. "Winks, you must get well. I cannot bare the thought of having you sick any longer."

"I will be fine, dear," Winks whispered. "No go onto your watch, Pancake. You have work to do."  
"Yes, ma'am," Pancake nodded, rushing out of the den, leaving Winks with her meal. She could not let her old friend die: not during the famine. _What if…_ Pancake thought, stopping in her tracks. _No. Finbar would not permit it, and you know this!_ Pancake shook her head—her idea had settled in her mind and was _not_ leaving. Again, she repeated the idea: _What if I brought Winks to my world and raised her back to health? She would not be so cold and hungry anymore—it would save her life!_ She thought it was unfair: all the wolves should have to come to her world, then. Then again, Winks _was_ a Watch Wolf, very important to the Beyond. The voice of her friend from Colorado (Mud) came into her head again last winter during the war:

"I just wish you knew this, Pancake… no life is more important than another. I will do all I can until they have raided me of all my blood to save those lives. If you can, save all lives if yours goes too. I wish all knew that."

And that had been the reason Pancake had joined the Exiles. She had bowed in submission, saying she was to be his subject. And now she wanted to save one life: the life that was dear to her. _So, you're just going to let Winks die, is that it?_ The voice inside said. Now it was making her just a little bit (as in a lot) angry.

"Yes, those owls are good. Stop freaking out so much." Finbar growled as a Watch Wolf left his den. He was stressed today; this was strange, for usually he was in his right mind whenever Pancake delivered food. He knew some wolves were suspecting she was getting it from her world, and were even prepared to follow her. Just as he was thinking of that Exile, she trotted casually into his den. "Pancake… is you watch over?"  
"Not exactly," whimpered the rushed shepherd. "But I can come on account of Winks. No, she did not send me, I sent myself."

"And what about _Winks_?"

"She is sick, Fengo. I know that you already know of this, but I cannot get my mind off it, though I have only known for maybe fifteen minutes. Anyway, I have a proposal. I know it's stupid and everyone will get suspicious, but I want to save Winks. The only way I can think to do that is to bring her to my world and raise her back to health in a warmer and healthier environment. I believe she'll live just a little long then, and—"

"Absolutely not, Pancake!" barked the Fengo. "What, do you think our worlds are just a playground? No! I will not put either of our worlds into danger. Wolves of the Beyond will follow you in search of Winks, and your world wolves will follow Winks back once this famine is over."

Pancake whimpered. "Finbar, I want to save Winks, for her sake. It might not be the wisest thing, but it will save her. Don't you want that?"

"I want our worlds to be safe, Pancake—"

"And I want Winks to be safe! My job—my biggest priority of my _life_ is to save those in need of saving. I would allow Winks to go and live in my world for one more year and starve to death an agony here, rather than have her die now!" Again, her anger was taking over. "She is going to die, Finbar, and soon. Sooner than we think. The journey to Thunderheart's den is maybe a day away… she could make it. I will not let her starve to death here, Finbar: _never_."

Finbar towered high over Pancake I attempt for her to cower: every wolf of the Beyond did with this act of dominance. But the Exile stared back up at him with determined eyes, never moving. "I… said… _no_…" the Fengo boomed firmly.

The shepherd whirled around and stomped out of the cave and towards her den. She hated when lives were given up because of duty: the first to do this to her was Narkrin. She recalled the scene as Mud was about to be killed. Narkrin was on the opposite side, though had still fallen into a deep friendship with Pancake. She had pleaded and pleaded for Narkrin to do something: to stop his leader from killing. But Narkrin was too afraid to defy his master's bidding. He regretted it, for Pancake had given him three deep lacerations across his face before running away. "I cannot let Finbar allow this to happen." Pancake whispered to herself.

"Do what?" asked her owl friend, Arthur, who had made himself very comfortable in the corner. She was, at first, pleased to have him move into her den, for it was a trial. But his trial was growing by the week. Pancake never did like how owls smelled, and now her den reeked of him. But friends were always loyal.

"Nothing," Pancake growled, lying down. There was a long silence before she burst again. "Actually, it's that Finbar doesn't care about Winks. He's going to let her die."

Arthur hopped up. "Well then do something! Be daring and run away with Winks." he hooted.

"I can't! Do you know what Finbar will do to me if he finds I disobeyed him on purpose?" Pancake whimpered.

Arthur nodded, falling silent as he settled down in his next again. "Oh," he muttered. "Well, it seemed to me a week or two ago rules and regulations did not step in front of someone else's life."

His friend nodded. "You're right," said she, "Arthur, you're right. We cannot let Finbar get in the way of Winks—you know what? I'm running away. I'm taking Winks to my world."


	3. An Escape to Thunderheart's Den

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

**Review!**

Chapter 3

An Escape to Thunderheart's Den

"Well? Well?" Arthur asked excitingly as Pancake re-entered the den after speaking with Winks. "What did she say?"  
Pancake took a deep breath. "She agreed. She said leaving tomorrow morning would be perfect." she looked troubled as she turned two or three times on her pelt before lying down. "What would Faolan or Edme do?"

Arthur shrugged. "Would that matter?"  
"No,"

"Then why care?" Arthur was very jumpy with all of this running away business, and could hardly hold in his excitement. "So, tomorrow morning? I can't wait!"

Pancake felt excited too, though she was more scared. She did not expect Finbar to exile her from the Watch, for she was an excellent dog in temperament, being humble, and jumping well. Besides, she weekly brought them food. But in the mean time, she had to complete her shifts without speaking to anyone and rousing suspicion. The Fengo might have appointed some wolves to spy on her in order to assure him she was going no where.

"Yes…?" Pancake asked, landing after a clean flip to watch the spurting lava.

"Just checking up on you," Snowdon cleared his throat, trying to act natural.

"For what reason…?" Pancake stopped leaping and stared strangely at him.

Snowdon was terrible at being secret. He folded back his ears and stared off into nothingness. "Oh… nothing." He smiled innocently.

"Oh, 'nothing.'" laughed the Exile. "I don't think the Fengo called this just _nothing_, Snowdon. Spying is important—I mean, if I get away it's your fault."

Snowdon was puzzled. "The Fengo—important? What are you talking about?"  
"Oh… nothing." She smiled innocently. "Leave me alone, Snowdon. Just because Finbar doesn't like me doesn't mean you should follow in his paw-prints." She jumped again as Snowdon turned away to his watch. Hopefully she had not raised his suspicions. Even with all these trials, the blazing lava on the black night sky was calming to her rushed mind. Could Fengo forgive her if Winks did die in her world? Was this more than starvation that had taken a snare on Winks' old heart? Pancake was not the one to know this. She wished she had: it was the thought that precluded her sleep that night.

"Pancake," Arthur said quietly from his corner, breaking a silence. "You aren't asleep, are you?"

She opened her eyes, disappointed that despite her dire need for sleep, she was deprived of it. "I am awake," she said in reply. "Too afraid to slumber. I can't believe that after all the work and tears I put into becoming a wolf of the Watch, this is it. I'm quitting, basically. Thankfully, none of the wolves but Finbar know where the Exiles are, making it impossible to kill them. That is, unless Finbar tells them where so that they may be killed. Oh, I hope not."

"You Exiles always find a way out," Arthur laughed, almost to himself. "Doze for the last few minutes we have before dawn. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Pancake whimpered. "You're right, Arthur," Pancake whispered. "A long, _long_ journey." Arthur knew she was not referring to their adventure to Thunderheart's den, but to the troubles afterward.

* * *

Winks could hardly stretch without hurting herself. Snowdon was sleeping on his watch of her den outside, dreaming of puppies and flowers. She found it her perfect chance to sneak away to Pancake's den and begin her cold journey to Pancake's world.

Slowly and cautiously, she slipped from the den's exit and swiftly made her way to the den of her rescuer, hoping they would not be caught. "I'm here," she panted with anxiety, causing both Pancake and Arthur to jump up with rush.

"Arthur, zoom out and make sure no one sees us. Follow us after we're out of view of the cairns, and be sure that no wolf tries to attack you." Pancake commanded, as if she had rehearsed this moment for hours. She had, of course, in her head. "Come on Winks, I know a way out."

"Behind Morgan to that little opening, I know," Winks nodded.

Pancake was impressed. "Wow, I thought old wolves forgot really easily."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not _that_ old!" the _taiga_ laughed. "Just frostbitten and starved, that's all. Now let's go… I'm hungry."  
The two Watch Canines carefully came from the den and into the open, cold air. Lucky for them, it began to snow. _Great!_ Pancake thought. _That's good and bad news: the good news, that they can't see us as well, and the bad news: Wink's is old and starved. I thought we'd make it!_

Arthur circled above a few volcanoes, looking anxiously down at the two stowaways. Looking off into the west beside the river that cuts through the Beyond, he saw a dark colored wolf (dark in that light) by the banks, or at least some sort of creature of the like. Was he friend or foe?

Banja was on Morgan's watch that night. If she caught sight of them, she would wait two or three hours before alerting anyone. And just as Pancake was about to trudge into the snow after Winks, she looked up to that one eyed wolf, both exchanging long glances. Pancake was giving one of trust, receiving just the same from Banja. "Go," the Watch Wolf seemed to say.

The Exile nodded in understanding and raced off the slowing _taiga_, preparing for a very cold adventure. Fortunately for them, Arthur kept them company less than ten feet above them, doing what he did best: talking. He also alerted them of the wolf by the river bank heading their way. Hopefully it would not be a Watch Wolf. Pancake sighed with the feeling of failure as she noticed a deformity in its tail; it must be a Watch Wolf. "Pancake," it said, approaching. "What are you doing out? There's a blizzard brewing."

Winks was already shivering as they both stopped. "Jake!" Pancake yipped. "I'm delivering Winks somewhere. She needs warmed, and I have to stay close in order to do so. That's what we're doing."

"Oh," answered Jake. "I'll help." He trotted beside Winks, exchanging warmth with her.

"Thank you." Pancake smiled. They continued like this until noon when the sun displayed itself upon the snow-covered land. This warmed them a small bit, though every once and a while even more snow would topple onto them. "What was that?" Pancake yipped with surprise.

"That was me," Arthur said shyly. "I kind of did a corkscrew; all the snow on my back is now on yours."

"Aw, thanks," laughed the young shepherd. She pressed her exhausted _taiga_ onward until they were traveling upward. The last part of the journey always seemed the hardest. But the higher they were, the easier they could determine (by looking behind) if anyone was following. This put Pancake at a great ease.

At last, Jake had accompanied Pancake, Winks, and Arthur to the mouth of Thunderheart's den. "Can I come?" Arthur asked excitingly, alighting beside Pancake.

She nodded, allowing Winks in first. Jake followed after her, then Arthur, and finally Pancake. The space within the long tunnel was wide, finally placing Pancake in the lead. "Just in case there are any wolves who are not Exiles (who you cannot tell about the Beyond), shake the snow from your paws. Winks, it will be cold in my world, but still warmer than the Beyond." She finally led them out of the den and into a warmer world, filled with the fragrance of autumn.

"Oh…" Winks sighed, taking in a whiff of the Colorado breeze. "It's beautiful here."

Pancake said nothing, but led her three friends away. Arthur took flight again, hovering a few yards above the small company. To his shock, a dark brown hawk smashed into his side, talons on his neck. It shoved him onto the ground, keeping him on a death grip. "Pancake!" Arthur cried for aid, though this did not lessen his attacker's anger.

"Arthur?" Pancake gasped, rushing back. She calmed at seeing the scene, taking a deep breath. "…Jet…"

The hawk looked from Pancake to Arthur with a frown. "Did I just attack your _friend_?" she asked.

Jake, Winks, and Pancake all nodded. "You did, Jet. Be ashamed."

"I am," Jet hopped off of him, looking strangely at Winks and Jake. "Friends of yours from Faolan's territory?" she presumed.

Pancake nodded. "Precisely. And so is Arthur. Now if you don't mind, Jet, could you please get out of the Exiles' territory? You belong in the Soda Pop territory."

Exiles had not always been the biggest fans of Soda Pop Packers. Nearly all of the Exiles were originally the enemies of those dogs, and after the Soda Pop Pack had attacked them they had not seemed to forgive. Jet only nodded and flew away, still leaving Arthur in shock. A quick pat on the head from Pancake snapped him back into reality, leaving him to follow them in to the heart of the Exiles' territory.

"Pancake!" Narkrin exclaimed, leaping to her. "You're back early."  
"I have to talk to you…" Pancake said worriedly. "Winks is dying. She is sick of starvation in the Beyond and its famine, so I asked Finbar if I could take her here. He said no, though you and I both know this is the only way for her to live. The Fengo set guards to make sure I didn't go anywhere. But this morning we got away. We've got through a blizzard to get here; I thought nice weather and nourishing meat would be just the thing to raise Winks's health. The Exiles can take her in, right?"  
Narkrin nodded. "Of course we can! But what about _them_?" he glanced back to Arthur and Jake who only smiled sweetly as if they were the most perfect beings in both worlds.

"Friends who wanted to come. That's all." Pancake smiled, licking his muzzle. Just when Narkrin was about to leave, Mrs. Sunshine walked up (no, that is not her name; yet another _nickname_).

A tired, bored, and dead-looking chocolate lab dragged her paws towards them. "Hi Pancake…" she wheezed.

"Chocolate Chip?" Pancake laughed. "What's wrong with you?"  
"I couldn't tell if it was Hanis' pups, or Ranger's pups, but _all night_ they were howling their heads right off." Chocolate Chip panted. "I'm a little tired."

"Me too," Pancake smiled. "Go get some rest. I bet Andrew would enjoy a nap cuddled next to you."

Chocolate Chip thought of her little foster German shepherd pup. "Yeah, I'd like that too." she said dreamily. Her boredom and exhaustion was suddenly sprayed away at another presents. It was as if she was now on fire.

"Hey, Pancake!" Clark exclaimed, trotting up. "I was just about to go back into the Beyond. Would you like to come with me?" His attempts to flirt with her were not yet used up. But Pancake faded away as Chocolate Chip came into view. "_You_!" he shrieked, jumping back.

The lab gasped. "_You_!" she cried in reply. "Ha! I knew we'd catch you again. You honestly thought you could get out of our reach forever?"

"You two know each other?" asked a confused owl, Arthur.

"Oh yeah," Clark snarled. "She and her 'Hanis Martin' friend attacked me for playing with Martin's pups. They were enjoying my company, FYI."

Chocolate Chip nodded. "Yeah, that's why Tabby was crying."  
"She wasn't _actually_ crying! It was for the game!"

"Please, please," Pancake barked. "Clark is my friend, Chipster. Clark, Chocolate Chip is my friend."

"Ooh…" Clark smiled. "I understand. I'll try to hold in my anger." This 'charming' business was overcoming his entire behavior and actually making him a nice dog. "Well, I'm going to the Beyond. Coming, Pancake?"

"Well…" she whimpered. "I'd like to come back to the Watch nicely so they don't attack me. I'll bring another deer."

"We'll help!" Clark and Jake chorused.


	4. Watch Dog (For Blood)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

Chapter 4

Watch Dog (For Blood)

Banja anxiously shifted her weight upon her paws. There was Pancake coming back to them in the dead of night. As you know, she was not to be welcomed kindly. "Pancake's back…" she announced boringly from her cairn.

Wolves angrily swarmed the entrance as Pancake and her two friends dragged the kill in. "What have you done with Winks? Give her back to us!" one cried.

Finbar was standing beside Banja on the cairn, staring down at her shamefully. She thought that the deer would make up, but orders had deliberately been disobeyed. "Welcome back, Pancake the Exile." he greeted, jumping down from the cairn. This was bad news. When she was first made a Watch Dog, Finbar had told her she was no longer an Exile but a Dog of the Watch. Now he was changing his mind.

"Thank you for the warm welcome," Pancake smiled in return. Some wolves gasped at her purposeful sarcasm, in the Fengo's face. Grant it, it wasn't a smart move, but since when was sarcasm about smart?

"Pancake, you have disobeyed strict orders not to touch Winks and bring her away to your 'safety.'" He sighed as if he was regretting having to say this. But the Exile never fidgeted once, prepared for her punishment. Oh, how wonderful it felt to be punished for doing right. "For this crime, Pancake the Exile, I relieve you of your duty as a Watch Dog."

Pancake nodded. "Yes, sir," she replied. "I believe that makes me an Exile to the Soda Pop Pack, and an Exile to the Ring, doesn't it?"  
"Most definitely," Finbar continued. "I have also sent a few wolves (including Snowdon, Leitha, Malachy and others) to retrieve Winks from her current location."

The Exile's eyes grew at this. With a small yip, she whirled around in attempt to get back to Thunderheart's den and warn the Exiles before the Watch Wolves arrived. But about three more Watch Wolves stood in her way. Shoving down the first's head, she bucked back her hind legs, kicking down the second and leaped onto the third. They were down finally, leaving her to race to the exit. About ten jumped onto her at once this time, leaving her yelping underneath. "Go!" came a muffled cry. "Warn them, warn them!"

Clark and Jake knew this was a call for them. Without letting the Watch Wolves realize who she was speaking to, they began to quickly dash back towards Thunderheart's den in pursuit of the wolves of the Beyond.

* * *

"I get caught, relieved of duty, and attacked. And just when I thought nothing could get worse, Arthur…" Pancake snarled, pacing back and forth in her den.

"Hey, I didn't realize they would catch me too. I was _trying_ to help." replied the quite infuriated owl. "Well, now what?"

"We wait for Faolan and Edme to come back. I highly doubt Finbar is going to give me any of that deer I caught." she sat down on the bare ground, for some of the Watch Wolves had raided her den of everything, especially the pelts. Being persecuted was hard, but that was part of being an Exile. As she had told herself before, she always had to be remaining faithful.

It was a very long time before anything happened. Banja came to visit once, saying she was sorry for what was happening. This was all very wrong, but Pancake could hardly be deprived of her adventures and troubles. Banja was soon called to duty (not to mention she was not supposed to be talking to fugitives in the first place), leaving Arthur and Pancake alone.

"I have a plan," Pancake whispered. "You get onto my back as I run out. You'll jump off and fly, and I'll make for the exit, so then—" Well, it was better done that said.

Pancake did make for the exit quite suddenly, too fast for the other wolves to catch up. She was able to begin racing towards Thunderheart's den, the Watch Wolves behind her giving up the chase. Once again, the Exile was free!

About half way there the wolves who were supposed to retrieve Winks nearly ran into Pancake running back to the Ring alone. The Exiles had done a very good job in defending Winks, and Pancake sure would be proud of them when she returned. In the mean time, she was a fugitive, and her world was about to be discovered.

Pancake slowed down; to her left (the south) was something glowing: fire. Well, Winks was fine, so why not stop by to warm herself? With Arthur following, she steered herself through the snow and towards the fire, knowing right to whom she was going.

"Where's another pup?" the Sark asked, slightly upset to be bothered. She was a very solitary wolf.

"No pup, ma'am," Pancake shivered beside the fire.

The old wolf was surprised. "Call me Sark." she mumbled

"Yes, ma'… Sark." the shepherd said. "So, how's life here at the Slough?"

"Sloughish, what else?" the Sark said. She had been quite angry when Pancake brought a _malcadh_ pup the first time it had met. The darling pup had grown into a fine young girl, outgoing and beautiful. But the famine had stolen not only the food, but the pup's life. "Why are you not at the Watch?"  
Pancake sighed. "I was going back to my country."

"Have Faolan and Edme returned from their trip yet?"

"Not that I know," Pancake shrugged. "I… I kind of disobeyed Finbar. He refused to save Winks, but I did it anyway. I'm an Exile again." She stood up once more, stretched, and turned to the cave opening. "Goodnight, Sark."

The quiet old wolf nodded in reply. "Goodnight, Exile."

* * *

Pancake found it useless to go back to her own world. This world was in terrible conditions, and no matter what Finbar said, she still had duty there. Maybe she would not be part of the Watch, but weren't there other jobs? There was being an outflanker, though Pancake knew she would not stand the bickering, and they would not do with her patience. So she headed north-west, past Thunderheart's den, and into the Frost Forest. Soon, she would be safe at the Blood Watch.

Trotting up the large hillside to the Blood Watch, she came to see Oona. The black wolf was standing on watch and quickly caught sight of Pancake. This wolf was a Namera wolf, one who would have fought against the bears before. "Pancake?" she asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm not with the Watch anymore. I came to see if I could help here." Pancake offered.

Oona shrugged. "I'll run it by our leader. Wait here."

Pancake took Oona's place on the long ridge. Her job was to not allow any savage Outclanners into the Beyond in search of food. It was a difficult and quiet tedious job, though it was for the Beyond's good.

There she sat for many hours feeling useless in the utter silence of the northern places of the Beyond. Her head nearly began bobbing with exhaustion when little whispers came to her ears. More like a growling language, actually. "Food, food!" a starved Outclanner snarled from the other side. There was only one, though it was as skinny as bones.

The Exile's attentions were quickly back up. In fact, she was nearly about to sound the alarm when she had a thought: what if that wolf could recover from its terrible, rabies-like actions? Well, being an Exile, it was her job to make sure of it. Quietly, she trotted down from her watch point and towards the poor wolf. It did not deserve to live, though after what Pancake had done, neither did she. Second chances were always her first choice. As if a miracle, Pancake spotted a snow hare on the way down.

"Meat, meat, blood!" the wolf almost began chanting when a smooth, beautiful voice came to its ears.

"Hello, fellow friend," Pancake greeted, the lifeless hare at her paws. "I'm Pancake, the Exile. You have heard of me?" The Outclanner nodded, though was hardly paying attention to her. "Alright, come here." Pancake said softly, smiling. The wolf, now looking sane, slowly edged towards her. "What is your name?" the shepherd asked.

"Name?" whimpered the wolf.

"Yes, name," nodded Pancake. "I am Pancake. You are…?"

"An,"

"An? That's a nice name." Pancake picked up the hare and set it down beside the Outclanner. Just then, she noticed a deep scar on An's neck. "Wait… your name isn't An, is it?"

An shook her head. "No… no…" she panted, staggering right, and then left. Her red fur had turned to a dull orange during this famine, even red with blood in some places. "Skaars, take me!" she wheezed, planting her side into the ground with a thud.

"Skaars?" Pancake whispered. Ah, yes. Faolan had told her about Skaars once: a spirit that came from the Cave of Souls, and it helped them up the star ladder into their heaven to Lupus. "No, An, not Skaars. You'll live, it's fine." Pancake soothed, though this wolf _was_ dying. Just then, as a wolf howled alarm for An, Pancake realized who it was. "Oh, Andreen!" she cried.

The howl was loud, eerie, and slightly familiar. The one to alarm was the first down the hill, through the dark green trees and snow, and to the side of Pancake. "Good, it's dying," he said, his voice deep yet sharp and high. There was a hole in his windpipe!  
"Whistler!" Pancake yipped with joy. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my job now," he replied. "What are you doing here?"  
"This is _my_ job now," Pancake laughed. She ceased in doing so as the Whistler approached Andreen and kicked her, trying to force her back towards the Outermost. "What are you, crazy?" Pancake gasped, shoving him away. She gasped after doing so, for this seemed to almost break her friend, for he was so skinny.

"Pancake!" the Whistler growled. "Are _you_ crazy? Outclanners are to be caught and killed. Go back to your watch."

She was about to obey. That's when her Exile teachings kicked in again. "No." she answered firmly.

The Whistler stopped and turned. "What?"  
"…No."

"And why not?" he asked, towering over her.

"B-Because I won't let you kill her. She is Andreen of the MacHeaths, a wolf to confess and repent of her attempt of murder. I'll raise her back to health, if that's alright."

The Whistler was about to get angry. That's when Andreen let out a little whimper of hunger, drawing compassion from within the Whistler's starving marrow. "Fine," he nodded. "Just until she is healed. Then that wolf leaves the Blood Watch, is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Pancake nodded. "Thank you, Whistler."


	5. Frolicking for Skaars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

**Review!**

Chapter 5

Frolicking for Skaars

"Where am I?" Andreen gasped, her deep green eyes snapping open. She was in a warm den (well, warm compared to snow) lying on her side with a golden and black figure by her side. "Pancake?"

The Exile licked her friend's forehead; it was good to see this wolf sober again. "Yes, Andreen. It's me. You're safe now."

The former MacHeath was puzzled but shocked: how was it this mysterious creature saved her again? What had happened? She could not remember. "Where did you find me?" the red wolf finally spoke up again.

Pancake was not surprised this wolf did not remember. "In the Outermost, you can guess. You were more than half starved when I found you, asking no one for meat and blood. You demolished that hare I gave you."

Andreen could still taste its blood on her muzzle. "All I remember was dancing, dancing. Around and around, Skaars, Skaars…"

"Yes, you mentioned Skaars before drifting away," Pancake said. "Why?"  
"Well because he'll bring me to the Cave of Souls, of course."

"Yeah, sure. Do most wolves mention him before dying?"  
Andreen nodded. "Yes. But I was because the Prophet told me to."

The masked shepherd stopped at this. "The Prophet?" she did not like this term being used with someone who wasn't really a prophet.

"Yes, yes. He wants us to give up our souls in stead of living through this Dim World upon us. He wants us to pray to Skaarsguard to lift up our spirits to the Cave of Souls. We must dance, sing for Skaars to come to us. But as my friends lost strength to dance, they fell and were attacked by others. I guess I ran away before they could kill me. I hope Skaars will still come." Andreen smiled at the thought of going to the Cave of Souls, finally seeing Lupus.

Pancake shook her head. "Well, the Lord is my Shepherd," she stated. "And I _shall not_ want." She slowly continued, for this verse and the Lord's Prayer her friend Allen had whispered before dying, and always gave her comfort. But being in this world with these religions, she could use it for more than just comfort.

"What are you singing?"  
Pancake smiled. "It's something from my world. A Psalm. I'll say the rest, if you'd like."  
Andreen closed her eyes after yawning, readying herself for a long sleep. "I'd enjoy that. I'd enjoy anything but those songs I sang for Skaars."

"Alright," Pancake began again. "The Lord is my Shepherd, I shall not want. He makes me lie down in green pastures, He leads me beside quiet waters, He restores my soul…"

* * *

"Now I said gone, Faolan, what else could that mean?" Clark whined.

"I don't see how Pancake could just be _gone_ like that, Clark. It isn't like her."

"Well…" Jake sighed. "I'm sure it's more than just being gone. I don't know what happened to her: she spoke with the Fengo, tried to leave, and got attacked by everyone else." He sighed, glancing towards the Ring, which was only a few miles away from them (being between the Ring and the south.

Edme lifted a shivering, wet paw from the snow. "Can we get moving? I'm freezing!" she glanced up to the sky, yipping at her sight. "Look! It's Arthur."

They stepped back as the owl alighted before them, trying not to sink into the snow. "Faolan, Edme! It's good to see you two back from your journey."

"What are you doing here?" asked Faolan.

"I was sent by Pancake to find you. She's in a bit of trouble, and wanted to see you." Arthur replied. "Oh, and did you find any meat?"  
Edme sighed, shaking her head. "No big game, sadly. We did find a little moose away from its mum. Faolan and I concluded it was the last in the Beyond… that's a scary thought, isn't it?"  
Jake nodded, though Clark made no movement. He barely cared, for in his world food was plentiful. Deep inside his hard heart, Clark wished to take his new friend Jake into his world and give up all his secrets: the pain he had held in all his life, the things he had so long held from others… everything. These new friends were really thawing out the ice on his emotions. "Anything else, Arthur? About Pancake?" Clark asked, about to say 'my wife' instead of 'Pancake.'

"Yes," Arthur said gravely. "She took Winks away from the Watch. The poor wolf is dying of starvation and cold. Winks is now in Colorado, warming under their incredibly hot sun. Well, the Fengo isn't pleased with it. He told Pancake not to, but with a little encouragement from a certain someone, she took Winks anyway. The wolf was going to die." He sighed, continuing. "In returning to the Watch, the Fengo told her how she disobeyed his rules, and relieved her of being a Watch Dog. He had sent a few wolves to go to her world to find and retrieve Winks, leaving her no choice but to run and tell. We were both captured, but soon escaped (obviously)… that isn't the end of Pancake's troubles. She's a fugitive."

"Not in her own world. She's safe there." Faolan snapped. "Isn't she?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. She did not even go back home. Pancake still feels she must be of some service to the Beyond, and is protecting this place from Outclanners at the Blood Watch. She got a good start: after a few hours of work she spotted an Outclanner. Instead of sounding the alarm, she decided to go down and give it food."

The four canines all sighed with anger; how is it she had to keep messing up? "Well, let's go," Faolan mumbled, making for the Blood Watch.

Clark was anxious to get there. When they would, he would ask for a moment alone with Pancake. And there he would propose to her; hopefully she would say yes. Closer and closer the Blood Watch came as the day slowly progressed.

It was night when they reached the Watch. The perfect setting, Clark thought, to ask Pancake to marry him. She approached them quickly from her watching point. "Oh!" she cried, rushing to Faolan first. "I'm so glad you came. I missed you so much, Faolan." she moved on to each of them, giving a lick to the cheek. "You have to meet Andreen. No, Edme, I do not expect you two to be best buds or anything. I saved her from starvation. Oh, and one more thing: did you hear about the dances?"

"The _what_?" the four canines chorused.

"The dances. Some 'Prophet' has been going around telling the starving wolves that Skaars is coming to get them from this "Dim World upon them.' This starvation is… is…" Pancake blinked away a few tears; they knew not why she cared so much for this world. "It's making them believe they're in hell; making them want to die."

Faolan growled fiercely. "Who is this Prophet? Did Andreen see him?"  
Pancake nodded. "Yes, but once. He is some-what large, a light grey (kind of like Imnus, if you know what I mean), and wears a helmet and visor."

The great silver wolf pushed past Pancake and towards her den in search of Andreen. "I'm going to talk to her," he said.

* * *

Pancake nuzzled Faolan's fur, whimpering. "I understand; you must go." she sighed, nodding. "Finbar needs you."

"Don't worry," Faolan said. "I'll have a word with him about the Skaars dancers and about your reinstatement." he nudged her again, heading off with Edme towards the other side of the Beyond. Would the wolves be suspicious of him returning from the other side of where had come? Maybe not, maybe so.

"Do you think they'll be okay with us staying and helping?" Jake asked.

Pancake shook her head. "Nope. Blood Watch wolves had been disappearing, most likely to the Skaars dancers. They need more." She turned and showed her friends to the top of the dark colored ridge, Arthur circling above. "Alright, stand here. Clark, I know how you can stray. Stay focused."  
"How do you know that?"

"Because you were hardly listening to anything anyone has ever said," Pancake answered. She moved away with Jake, setting him onto a watch point, and then trotted to her own between the two. For a long, long time they sat in silence. Clark had actually not listened to what Pancake had said earlier, and was straying then: looking at the sky, to the volcanoes in the east, at Pancake's blowing, golden fur. She was so determined she forgot he was even there, and only stared down into the Outermost. Thankfully for her, Andreen had volunteered to help as well (despite her crime before), and was standing watch on the west side of the Blood Watch. Pancake, Jake, and Clark, however, were on the farthest east points of the Watch. All of this was really stirring not only Clark's imagination, but his vocabulary. _Wow, I'm exceedingly flabbergasted at all of this exciting job I have received! The stimulation has thickened the air in such a fashion I cannot inhale! _ There is my evidence that he was bored.

The Watch continued until dawn, and surprisingly Clark had not fallen asleep. He was proud; once or twice Pancake had needed to come and wake Jake, but _not _Clark. Nope, that shepherd was so responsible he was able to _not_ spot the (at least) five Outclanners trying to protrude into the Beyond. "Outclanners!" Jake shrieked, leaping at least a foot into the air. "Get 'em, get 'em!" he cried.

Clark nodded as well, jumping with excitement. "Yeah, yeah! I saw them first, so hurry and catch them!" he shouted like a pup. This forced a laugh from Pancake, which boosted Clark's confidence to 100 % for maybe a month. Though, once this excitement was over, the stray was back in la-la land. He was tilting his head side to side as if listening to music, wagging his tail for no reason, and even practicing the perfect thing to say to Pancake when he proposed. She was maybe fifty yards away on her watch with no chance of hearing, so why not prepare for his magical moment? "Pancake, your eyes shine like none I've ever seen. At first it was just a crush, my love, but now it has grown into a true love—I _cannot_ live without you." he whispered dramatically. He did not feel this way about her: this was still a crush, but those words would lure her. "So I plead you with my longing heart, Pancake, please accept my offer in asking you to be—" he stopped at far away yips and barks. He glanced to Pancake (who was still bored far away on her watch), and then towards the voices. About two football fields away was a little circle of wolves dancing, asking for food to a random thing. Would they get it? Clark thought this for a few moments, wondering if they would actually receive food. There his stomach growled at him, pushing his paw to the first step. No one was watching, and what was wrong with a little curiosity? Pancake was barely conscious anyway!

Away Clark went down his watch, and towards the dancers. In coming within a few yards of them, he spotted one curious dark grey wolf. "Come, come!" he said, nodding to the dog.

Clark took a few more steps. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Skaars shall take us up to Lupus!" the wolf smiled. "We must beckon: beckon with our voices and bodies. Prophet says so. Come, dance!" He threw himself back towards the other assembled wolves dancing in circles with a series of barks. Around them were some skinny evil looking wolves, watching their every move.

Clark heard his stomach whine again, and slowly stepped into the movement. He began jumping around with them, soon smiling with glee. The cold wind was in his fur as he jumped and ran about, and his beautiful voice was now put into use. He only followed their lead in singing nonsense for Skaars, and for many moments Clark thought he saw some spirit-like creature ascending from the grey clouds. Now he felt a strange feeling: a good feeling. _They are right!_ He thought with a yip of joy. _They're gods are true. Skaars does fill us with joy—Pancake is wrong about them. Worship! Praise to my only Lupus!_ The terrible words came through his mouth now, and his praise lifted to his idol. "Come to us, Skaars! Your faithful servants await you, perfect one. Take us to ye spirit of knowledge and power; Lupus the almighty!"

* * *

"Go to sleep," the Whistler whispered to Pancake, guiding the exhausted dog down her point of watch.

"Where is Clark? Jake?"

"Jake is sleeping already. Clark is most likely in the other dens, Pancake. Sleep." the Whistler finally watched her curl up beside Andreen, and off to sleep she went. The joys of slumber were lingering still.

Not for long.

**I'm going to put this story on pause for a while. I'll update as soon as I can, though. Feel free to check out any of my other stories in the mean time! (Please review)**


	6. Muzzled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters, Kathryn Lasky does**

Chapter 6

Muzzled

Pancake awoke at noon the following day, Andreen and Jake both gone for watch. She wondered how Faolan and Edme were back at the Watch, and what Faolan had said about her being exiled from their job. "Wake up, Exile," the whistling voice came to her ears, coming from the dark grey wolf standing before her. "It's daytime: time for watch! You don't want those Outclanners getting in to the Beyond, do you?"

"No, Whistler," Pancake muttered unenthusiastically, sitting up. "I'll be out in a minute."

She was true to her word. Again, she returned to her watch point and peered across the barren land of the Outermost, her eyes catching on any animate object. So far, there was nothing. "Hey, Pancake," Jake began, trotting by. "How's watch?"  
"Right as rain, Jake. Taking a break?"

He nodded. "Yup. I was going to ask Clark if he'd like to as well. Do you have any idea where he went?"

"Nope. He's Clark; he could be anywhere," Pancake drew her attentions back to her watch, boredom seeping back into her life again. Why could she not be at the Watch executing beautiful flips, spins, and flicks? The vision of spurting lava raced through her thoughts, almost setting her into a doze.

In awaking, she found the Whistler standing beside her, snapping her back into reality. "Pancake," he began suspiciously. "We're missing another wolf for the watch."

"Oh?" Pancake whimpered. "Who? Has he or she gone off to the dancing parties?"

The Whistler shrugged. "Where else? It's Clark who is missing. He either quit, was caught and killed by Outclanners, or joined a dance. We will send a wolf to look for him right away."

Pancake frowned. "That is unnecessary, Whistler. He's my friend, thus my responsibility. I'll look for him." she looked to the sun. "Expect me back by sunset. Farewell." With that, she stomped away into the Frost Forest, prepared to give her mirror image a very angry beating. _Without mercy._

* * *

Strangely, though having gone through nearly twenty-four hours of dancing and singing, Clark had not given up. He was becoming a worshiper of Skaars, forgetting about his love for Pancake.

Unfortunately for him, his once-crush was hot in his trail. She was able to stumble, finally, over his dancing circle. She was too shocked to be angry: a few wolves had died dancing and were torn to shreds by Outclanners. Clark was staggering still in circles, two other wolves dying in his lead. The hungry Outclanners had left them to die their deaths of starvation. But not Pancake.

"_Clark_!" she shrieked as high as her lungs could go. He did not listen, but instead continued to circle while humming to his new god. The words brought tears to Pancake's eyes: is this what her friend had come to be?

The two wolves fell at once, dead before hitting the ground. This could not be happening! _How? How?_ Pancake wondered. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she looked up at Clark. He was barely conscious, just as close to dying as those wolves had been.

Pancake knew she could break him if using physical attempts to display her rage. She quietly came to his side, knowing he was not sure of his actions. "Clark," she whispered, stopping him. "It's me, Pancake."

He stopped, his eyes half open, smiling at the sight of her. "Pancake," he whispered, drawing a smile to her face. "You're so beautiful."

She nudged him. "Wake up, Clark. I'm going to take you home, give you food. Forget Skaars. Forget Lupus. You're going home, going to eat." she smiled at his smile, trying to lead him away.

"Pancake," Clark stopped her, his dreamy voice proving him unconscious of what was happening. "I love you. Don't go."

The Exile laughed, flattered at this dog's words. He had no idea what he was saying. "Come on, Clark. Let's go home."

He staggered to her, pressed his head close to hers, and stared into her brown eyes. "Will you marry me?" he asked. She snickered in reply. "Thank you." he brushed his muzzle across hers with a lick, a deliberate kiss.

One small hit would have knocked him out easily, but this was no 'small hit.' This was a full hatred, shocked, humiliated heave of her paws with all anger and wrath placed into it. Thankfully it did not kill him.

Pancake spent the next few moments scooping her paw full of snow and scrubbing furiously at where her muzzle had come in contact with Clark's, growling at just the sight of him. After recovering from her momentary kiss-allergy, she decided to come to her friend's aid. She made sure he was in stable condition before digging graves for those who had lost their lives for a ridiculous cause, and headed home.

"What in the world?" Jake gasped at the sight of Pancake dragging Clark up the watch points, an angry look on her face. "What happened?"  
Pancake spat her friend's dull-golden fur from her grip, shoving him away with one paw. "Clark wet for a dance with some drunk-like wolves. He was the only one alive by the time I got to him."  
"Oh no!" Jake gasped. "Is he alright? His head looks a little wounded."

Pancake nodded, shoving Clark again. "He'll be awake soon, I'm sure. Andreen didn't remember anything she did (or most of it), and I doubt Clark will." She clamped her jaws onto Clark's scruff again and began to drag him to her den. Were did he get the idea to propose to her? He would not ask that question unless he was thinking of love when he was conscious: well, this dog was going to get some serious interrogating anyway.

* * *

Dawn was beautiful against the snow-covered Beyond, each tree sparking with radiance. Each wolf on watch at the Blood Watch or Ring had to stop just to sigh with content at the sight of it. It seemed there was some beauty left in that famine-struck, barren world.

Despite all the gasps of awe from other wolves, it was not enough to suffice Pancake.

"Did you even look?" Jake complained.

Pancake nodded. "Of course I did, Jake. Don't underestimate me." she glanced slightly towards Clark for half a second before turning away again, another heavy sigh.

"Pancake, I don't know—" Clark began.

"Don't know what?"  
Jake stuttered in a laugh. "Are you two _fighting_?"

Pancake gave Jake a death stare. "What does it look like?" her firm voice boomed in attempt to intimidate. She succeeded half way: part of Jake wanted to cower, and the other half very much wished to throw himself onto his back in laughter.

"Pancake," Clark growled, nipping at her scruff and pulling her away until they were alone. "Look, I don't know what I did. Can you please tell me? I didn't remember all of the dance. Why are you so upset? Is it because I ran away?"  
Pancake glared up at him (yes, she was smaller than he). "You were very trustable, Clark. I honestly thought I made it clear when I told you to _stay put, don't be distracted_. And when I find you, you were praising Lupus in attempt to make Skaars come and find you! That isn't even half of it, but it's enough to make you understand why I am angry."

Clark sighed. "Look, Pancake, I bet it did kind of scare you when I, barely sane, proposed."

"Barely sane? Clark, you were completely drunk, intoxicated with all that… that… that trash you were believing!" She hushed herself, eyes widening. "You remember proposing?"

He smiled. "Yes, I do. But right after that I kind of blacked out… I'm not sure why."

"Then perhaps you recall what happened _right after_ that, huh?"

He thought for a moment before replying. "I _think_ I might have muzzled you."

She nodded. "Muzzled? Ah, yes. I guess I was taught it to be called a kiss. So, Clark, you kissed me. _Hint, hint_!"

"What's wrong with a kiss?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "First of all, I don't think its right to kiss until being married, and second, you were pretty much drunk. You were absolutely insane, Clark! Do I look like I ever, ever am going to be in a kissing mood? _No!_ If your muzzle ever comes within a centimeter of mine ever again, I might rip it off and enjoy tearing it up until the pieces are innumerable. I… hate… kisses. Clear?"

He gave a little nod, his ears flat against his head and eyes wide. "Yeah, Pancake. I _think_ you made it clear." he frowned as she began walking away. "Wait a minute, Pancake! The first moment I saw you, you were with Narkrin and were about to go into the Beyond to meet me for the first time!"

"So?"

"So? You muzzled him before leaving!"

The Exile's fur was standing up on end with anger. "Reason number one: Narkrin is my best friend in this world and my world, and he is the only one I would ever do it to besides Faolan. Reason number two: there are two kinds of kisses: a farewell kiss (without affectionate meanings, just a greeting or goodbye kind of thing), and an actual romantic kiss. Which do you think I was doing?"

"Fine, you made her stupid point!"

"Yes, I did." Pancake growled, spinning back around. "I'm leaving for shift. Don't you _ever_ stray again, is that clear?" She made no wait for his answer, but only stormed off towards her watch point.

Clark had a new revolutionary thought: _Maybe the proposal could wait_. He thought. He was not sure, though it might have been the smartest decision of his life. Pancake did not really seem like she was in love with him. _Things can change,_ Clark thought. _They will change; I know it_.

**Sorry for the slow updates. Once I got the review that One Who Reviews was going to kill me (she's actually my sister), I kind of hurried in posting more chapters. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	7. The Cave Before Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters, Kathryn Lasky does**

Chapter 7

The Cave Before Time

"I am officially bored," Clark exclaimed from his watch point.

_As if you constant self-entertaining little noises didn't give us clues already,_ Pancake thought, glaring towards him. She wished Faolan and Edme would get there sometime soon, bringing some meat along with them. But where would they get that? No where in the Beyond.

But one of those boring and silent days on watch, something did happen: something that Pancake had wished to happen ever since she got there. "What is that?" she whispered to herself, peering over the frozen landscape of the Beyond. There, coming towards them, were a few dark colored dots.

"Should I sound the alarm?" Clark asked.

"From what, Beyond wolves? They're coming from this country not the Outermost." Pancake looked towards Andreen at her watch fifty yards away (each watch was at least fifty yards away from one another). "Andreen! We've got visitors: Beyond wolves. Pass the message to Jake, and tell Jake to pass it to the Whistler!"

Andreen nodded, turned to her left, and began to deliver the message to Jake. Before long, the Whistler, Jake, Andreen, Clark, and Pancake were trotting down the slope to meet the wolves. "We've come to help!" said a female among them. She was one of two sisters, the lighter of their browns.

"Faolan!" Pancake cried, nuzzling his silver fur. "You're back so soon; why?"  
"So soon? That was days and days, Pancake," he answered. "Listen, Pancake. All these wolves are dying in the Beyond of starvation. The Skaars dancers are making it worse. But of all the packs, the first to die are those who get fed last. Who get fed last in clans?"  
Pancake's eyes grew (not literally). "The gnaw wolves. Why, by the time this famine is over (if it ever will be), they'll all be dead!"

"We know," Edme said. "That's why we have to gather them all. We have to save them before it's too late. On our way over, we found Tearlach dying, not yet dead. Fortunately we were able to heal him in time, and he is now scouting for others. He's just a bag of bones, really."

"Poor Tearlach…" Pancake whimpered. "Well, the Blood Watch is in trouble. Some wolves have been disappearing to the Skaars dancers."  
"Who?" the four travelers gasped, wondering what wolves had gone.

"That doesn't matter," barked Clark. "What matters is that we get them back."

It was evident by Clark's reaction to their questioning that he had either run off or almost run off, though the four travelers moved on. "So," Pancake began again. "Who are your friends, Faolan?"  
"Well, this is Mhairie," he said, gesturing to the darker of the two brown sisters. "And there is Dearlea. They're two sisters, but friends of mine."

Pancake submitted. "Pleasure to meet you, friends," she greeted. "We will join you, Faolan," she finished. "At least,_ I_ will join you."

"Of course I will too!" the Whistler barked.  
"And I," Jake said.

"Me too," Andreen spoke up.

There was a silence before a sigh came from Clark. "_Fine_, I'll come!" he growled. "It's not like I could be enjoying a nice autumn day in Colorado, is it?"

"Nope,"

Faolan looked to the sun. "Well, we'd better get going." he sighed.

"I'll report our absence," said the Whistler, turning back towards the Blood Watch. They would make a great journey that day: a rescue mission. Pancake was in on the saving of wolves' lives, but maybe she could again win the favor of Finbar again, and his forgiveness (along with an apology).

* * *

The harsh wind was blowing snow into their faces and fur as the small brigade departed from the Blood Watch. Clark was partly relieved to see that boring job go, though he was not quite liking this mission he was assigned to. It was terrible on his behalf. Although he knew he could back-out whenever he pleased, Pancake's current love for him (which was maybe 2%) would drop (to at least -1,000). He would not give up on her just yet.

"Wait!" a muffled cry came from the watch points. Down ran two wolves, one white, and the other black.

"Katria, Airmead!" Edme gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Airmead was caught in a tongue-tie, so Katria spoke for her. "We were sent by the Namera to help the Blood Watch. Oona told us you were there had had left, so we came to join you, wherever you're going."

"We're going to save all gnaw wolves from dying," Pancake announced.

"Great!" Airmead sighed angrily. She had no problem with gnaw wolves, but they would sure have a problem with an Obea. "Sorry," she laughed at the sight of their puzzled reactions. "I'm just not too comfortable with gnaw wolves… or they aren't with me. I'll come anyway; I need to do all the help I can."  
Jake stamped a paw in disgust. "What we _really_ need to do afterward is find and put an end to the Prophet! Without him, many good wolves would still be alive."

"I say the moment we find him, we rip his guts out and enjoy tearing them to shreds." Andreen suggested, forcing many cringing expressions from others.

Pancake shuttered at this image. Whoever the Prophet was, she was eager to meet him. "Where has your love gone?" she asked. "Andreen, how could you say such a thing?"

"Why not? He deserves death."

Pancake's fur was puffed up by now as she continued. "If it were not for me, Andreen, you would be tracked down and killed right now. You were moments from killing Grizz, and if you had (which you would have), you would have been a murderer. Technically, you should be punished. I bet many wolves would like to kill you." Part of her realized she was being too harsh. A poor wolf like Andreen (who had been tormented by her worshiping of Skaars) might not be able to handle the fact that she was wanted dead, and the image that this put into her head was disturbing. Pancake knew one very important thing: more than the need to keep Andreen away from disturbance, she needed to know the truth about her morals. "Let's move on," Pancake growled, trudging on through the snow. The wolves in this brigade were getting very upset at her foul temper after being exiled from the Watch.

Night came quicker than they expected. Their first stop would be the closest clan: the MacDonegals. Through the night, Pancake was almost positive they were veering off too much towards the north, and she was right.

"Can we stop for the night?" cried Clark from the back. "I'm pretty sure my eyes are plated with icicles."

"I have a solution!" Jake yelled over the wind. "Blink!" He didn't care what would happen: if it would help Clark's eyes or freeze them shut.

Faolan stopped, lifting his head high and pricking his ears to full height. "Faolan?" panted Pancake. "What's the matter?"  
"I know where we're going. Follow me." He trotted into the lead until a large, dark object lingered before them. Sure enough, it was a very nice cave.

Faolan, standing in the mouth of the cave, shook himself as if he were wet, sending little shards of ice across the roomy cave. They were not yet out of the wind's reach, and thus moved in farther. "What is that noise?" Dearlea yipped.

"It sounds like the flapping of wings, the stamping of hooves, yet so far away…" Edme whispered in awe.

Pancake frowned. "I don't hear anything," she grumbled.

"Spirits," Faolan closed his eyes in remembrance.

"Spirits?" Pancake scoffed. "Like Lupus?"

Faolan opened his eyes again and nodded. "Yes, of course. And Spirit wolves, owls, caribou. Their spirits seem to be here at times, and on the walls."

Pancake watched as the wolves stared at the walls in wonder, Clark with them. "Why, they seemed to be moving," Mhairie stuttered quietly.

Pancake growled, hanging her head with a sigh. Was she with lunatics? She began to mumble things under her breath: "'I am the Lord your God, Who brought you out of Egypt, out of the land of slavery. You shall have no other gods before Me. You shall not make for yourself an idol in the form of anything in heaven above or on earth beneath or in the waters below. You shall not bow down to them or worship them; for I, the Lord your God, am a jealous God, punishing the children for the sin of he fathers to the third and fourth generation of those who hate Me, but showing love to a thousand generations of those who love Me and keep My commandments.'"

"Say what?" Faolan asked dreamily, turning.

"Just another something Allen taught me…" Pancake sighed. "Exodus 20: 2-6."

To her surprise, the wolves were plopping down for sleep suddenly, as if a spell were upon them. She soon settled down beside them, falling into a graceful sleep, not like the haunted wolves of the Beyond.

When she awoke things were still dreary and irregular, though Faolan was staring at the walls half awake. "Faolan," Pancake whispered, scrambling to her paws. "Let's go; we've wasted enough time." He did not reply, so she nipped his ear, ripping him out of his reality. "Faolan!"  
"What, what?" he stuttered, blinking rapidly as he stared at her. "Pancake?"  
"Can we please leave this place? I feel strange here; we've wasted enough time." She moved about, nudging a few wolves with soft whispers to wake them.

Faolan took one last look at the hypnotizing walls before following Pancake and the waking wolves out of the Cave Before Time.


	8. The Prophet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters, Kathryn Lasky does**

Chapter 8

The Prophet

It had been a few days since the Sark and Gwynneth and set out from the Slough in pursuit of the unknown Prophet. Gwynneth could not contain her rage after her father's hero mark had been disrupted. They would catch that criminal and put him to justice most definitely.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Pancake asked, seeing Jake and Clark gallop back from their meat-scout.

"Nothing," Clark mumbled. "Nothing but that."

Jake spat a skinny snow hare onto the ground, finally having the time to pant. "It isn't much, but we do need to get moving anyways."

Pancake began to dig into the hare, dividing the little meat there was among them, moving on after each of them had devoured their bite. Again, the trotting went on east towards the MacDonegal Clan.

They did not make much progress before Clark and Andreen stopped quite suddenly, not willing to take another step. "What is it?" Dearlea asked, stopping and turning.

"That smell," Andreen whispered.

Clark quickly staggered backwards, shaking his head slightly and avoiding eye contact with Pancake. "Clark?" Pancake asked, approaching him as he sat down.

"Let's take another rout," he muttered.

Faolan had his head high, nose sniffing the air. "I smell something dead," he said.

"And I hear singing… or yelling…" added Edme. "What is it?"  
"Skaars dancers!" Andreen stated, shocked. "We have to stop them."  
Clark shook his head. "I don't want to go anywhere near them," he retorted fearfully. "Let's just find another way to get to the MacDenagils."  
"MacDonegals, actually," Airmead corrected. She looked longingly back towards the sounds of the dancers. "I want to check out the dances."  
"Why not?" Pancake yelped. "We should do all in our power to stop them. Come on." She was the first to begin trotting down the little slope and towards a cluster of spruces where the sounds were emanating from. After the rest began to follow, so did Clark.

Turning to the left around the spruces, there were at least four wolves spinning around in circles while letting out annoying sounds. Clark then felt better about himself, "Well, this one is not as bad as mine for sure," he said.

"No, Clark, this one's just like yours," Pancake said.

"Really? I looked like _that_?" Clark looked towards one of the wolves that was howling stupidly.

"Yeah, just like that," Pancake replied. "Party's over!" she shrieked, running into the midst of the wolves. "Shut your stupid muzzles and pay attention to me!" Despite her yelling, the wolves continued to dance, only giving her a little glance. "I'm here for the Prophet," she said, now more calmly. They took her words just the way she wanted them too.

"Substitute?" one of the wolves asked.

"What does the Prophet want to say to us?" another asked.

Pancake began to state what she had come to say: "It turns out Skaars is not coming down for you. Sorry." She said, planting a sad expression on each wolf's face. "Now go back to your packs."  
The wolves parted, thinking the Prophet had told them these things. The crazed creatures had not even noticed Pancake had said nothing about being _from _the Prophet, but merely just for him. She was coming to find him.

"Faolan!" cried a voice from above.

The silver Watch Wolf looked to the sky, finding there two owls above them. "Gwynneth!" he cried. "What are you doing here?"

"_We_ came to find out more on this Prophet," the Sark said, having appeared from no where. "With my nose and Gwynneth's hearing, we're a great team. But enough with that; what have you figured out?"  
"Nothing, really," Edme sighed sadly.

"That wolf disturbed my father's hero mark!" cried Gwynneth.

The Sark looked about at the separating wolves that Pancake had broken up. "Who are all these wolves? Dancers?"

"Yes," Mhairie said, her eyes straying among the wolves. Her eyes caught on one important wolf, and for it she leapt. "Mum! My goodness, what are you doing here?" Dearlea was quickly behind her.

"I am not your mum," Caila, their mother, muttered, collapsing. Her daughters swarmed her.

Dearlea, like her sister, had tears in her eyes. "No, Mum. It's us, your daughters." she whimpered.

The rest of the brigade crowded around, hoping to revive her. "Come on, Mum," Mhairie cried. "You're going to be alright."  
"I am not your mum!" Caila growled. "You were the siblings of a _malcadh_; when your mother was kicked out of the pack, I had to take you in."

"Stop it!" Mhairie barked. "Stop talking, mum. Get some rest, just stop talking." She would not begin to think her mother was actually telling the truth. Sister of a _malcadh_? Not possible!

The brigade gasped as Caila tried to stumble to her paws, when suddenly another sound came to their ears. "Pancake? Faolan? Edme?" asked a worried, shaking voice.

The brigade turned to see a handsome wolf, though he was a skinny as everyone else in the Beyond (maybe a little fatter). No one could see his face because of a helmet and visor. This caused each wolf to think of the Prophet, for that wolf too wore a helmet. In fact, this was the Prophet. "Get him, get him!" Gwynneth shrieked from above, nearly deafening Arthur.

"Mhairie, get Caila," Pancake commanded, looking back. They all forgot that idea, for the wolf Caila had already taken off in the other direction.

"Come on!" Faolan growled, dashing off towards the Prophet. The masked wolf turned tail and bolted away, the many wolves on his tail as the trees thickened.

Both Faolan and Pancake quickly overcame him, crowding in on both sides as the race went on. The Prophet was obviously anxious enough to the thought that they were going to kill him; he obviously did not know what it meant to be an Exile.

He was finally shoved down, Pancake knocking his visor back. There lay the son of Duncan MacDunca: Liam. "What?" Pancake whispered. "Liam MacDuncan… the chieftain?"  
"Don't kill me, don't kill me!" Liam cried, tears covering his face. "I was starved… I was going to kill myself when I thought about Skaars. Once I spread the lies I couldn't stop it, even after regaining soberness. I'm sorry, I'm sorry… just don't kill me."  
Pancake shut her eyes, hanging her head. Why was she feeling pity? Liam had such responsibilities, and it was he that caused the deaths of so many… wasn't she supposed to be exploding with rage? Opening her eyes, the Exile leaned forward and licked his cheek. "It's okay, get up," she stepped off of him, allowing him to rise.

"Pancake," Faolan broke the silence, setting a paw on Liam's back. "He did this."

"Yes," replied Pancake, "while he was starving to death and not in his right mind." She began leading him away.

"Where are we going?" Clark asked. "Why aren't we punishing him?"

"He'll get enough punishing with shame," said Pancake, leading Liam away south-east.

Clark trotted beside her, continuously glaring towards Liam. "Well… where are you taking him?" he asked at length.

"The Watch," the shepherd answered. Liam felt slightly relieved at this thought; at least it was not a Clan where they would be sure to kill him immediately; no, this was the Watch at the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes. Watch Wolves were not has viscous at clan wolves.

As they made their way, once again they came over a dancing circle. It was sad to see these circles spread all about the Beyond, though evidently they had the source that could split them up. "Stop, stop!" Liam cried. He was far too late, for at this sound, the last grown wolf fell dead. Its little pup cried at its side.

"Mum, wake up!" he whimpered. "Please, mum, I love you."

Pancake came to the pup's side, licking his head as Faolan joined her in comforting. "It's alright," Faolan whispered. "We'll take care of you."

"You will?" the pup looked up with shimmering green eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Pancake smiled, nuzzling him. "We'll give you a good home."

* * *

Banja stood tired on her cairn. Ever since Pancake and Arthur had escaped, the Watch was back to starvation. There were no more weekly meat deliveries, no more cries to keep hope from the strange creature known as a _dog_. Finbar was in one of the worst tempers anyone had seen him in yet! Any time Pancake was brought he would mumble something no one could understand, most likely an insult.

But while Banja was upon her cairn, she did spot an owl. It was Arthur by the looks of it, with another identified as Gwynneth. And below them was a brigade of many wolves, one of which had a head shining like a star. Their leader was, as guessed, Pancake and Faolan.

"Oh no…" Banja growled.

"What's up?" Leitha yelled from her cairn.

"Uh…" the red one-eyed wolf smiled. "Faolan's back."

As she announced this, the brigade entered the Ring, Pancake's heart beating like drums and her nose flaring at the familiar scents returning to her. She loved this place, yet Finbar's anger had forced it to be a dread in her memory bank. Her thoughts of fear died down at a nuzzle of courage from Faolan. "It's okay," he whispered. "I'll make sure no one hurts you."

"I'm a fugitive," Pancake replied. "Of course they'll hurt me."

Wolves looked with surprise as Pancake entered, Faolan and Edme in complete peace with her. The Exile had an idea: maybe bringing the Prophet to Finbar would restore her positive fame! The idea was promptly burnt in the remembrance that it was Pancake who wanted Liam safe and sound, not killed for his crime. He was wrong, though at the moment he had done his crime he was not himself. Thus, it was technically not the Liam everyone saw that did this shocking offence to the Beyond.

"Where is Finbar?" Pancake came to a stop, yelling her request out among the wolves.

"In his cave," Pancake's _taiga_ Snowdon replied, breaking a short silence.

Pancake gave a nod of thanks, leading her brigade towards the Fengo's den. As she expected, he was surprised and angry to see her there. "What are you doing?" Finbar barked.

The Exile had quickly removed the helmet from Liam's head before slipping into the cave, for that would allow her to finish her story without any outbursts. "Finbar, as you know, wolves have disappeared for dancing circles. The source of this madness was a wolf who was out of his mind, and not exactly himself. We have found the cause of these dancing circles."

"Who?" Finbar asked, forgetting his rage. "Who did this?"

"I did," Liam confessed, standing forth. "I set this disaster into motion! I had no meaning to it, sir, please believe me. Please, listen, sir, I had no—"

"What? You, Liam? Your father would be ashamed." Finbar growled.

Pancake drew attentions back to herself. "I will bring him back to restore the hero mark of Gwyndor that he disturbed. Gwynneth, I presume, will come with me. All will be alright."

At that moment a short, dark figure darted into the den, snow plastered on his long muscular legs, and mist seething from his jaws in continuous pants. "Pancake…" he smiled.

"Narkrin!" Pancake gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Narkrin stood up straight, trying to cause a kind of responsible look to himself. "Winks sent me." he said.

"She did?" Finbar barked. "What happened to her? Is she dead yet? Retrieve her at once!"

Pancake was upset. She had hoped the subject of Winks would stay hidden during her time in the Watch, though Narkrin had now uncovered it. "What happened to Winks…?" the shepherd finally inquired.

"She's sent me to deliver a message to Finbar. She says this: 'Greetings, Fengo of the Watch. I am dreadfully sorry for my departure, though I must say that this land called 'Colorado' has boosted my health to the extreme. I thought maybe it is time to return home after having such prosperity here, though I regret to say that the Exiles insisted I stay a little longer for my health's sake. Anastasia the fox is well known for her knowledge in health issues and said it would be best if I stayed here a little longer before returning home. My bones have not yet thickened, she said. I hope you are not angry at this.'" Narkrin reported.

"Wow," Jake began. "How long did it take you to memorize that?"

"Just a few hours to myself," replied Narkrin. "Nothing more. Winks said I was putting too much into it. I think not."

"Well," Finbar muttered, sighing. "I knew she would get better the moment you came back standing tall and brave. Friends, leave Pancake and I alone for a moment. I would like to have a word with her."  
"Yes sir," Faolan nodded, stepping out of the cave with the others, venturing down to the tiny gorge between volcanoes.

There was a short silence between Finbar and Pancake, the two standing and facing one another. Pancake knew not if this was an apology or another scold, but she thought she might be able to take either. "Pancake," Finbar finally began. "You and I both know that taking Winks out of the Ring was breaking the rules."

"I do sir,"

"But it _was_ evidently what saved Wink's life. This means I fired you for saving my friend's life. And I must say it was profoundly wrong of me. I hope you'll forgive me, and I do ask that you agree to my request to your reinstatement."  
Pancake's emotions overtook her, as usual. She leapt onto Finbar, pinned him to the ground, and spent the next few moments licking him. "Thank you, Finbar! Thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me."  
"Alright," Finbar groaned, shoving her off of him. "Just remember not to break anymore rules."

"Yes, sir. I'll try not to." Pancake gave him one more lick on the cheek before rushing out for a watch. She would tell the brigade to disperse themselves, and that she would bring Gwynneth and Liam to restore the hero mark at a later, but soon, date.

"Wait," Snowdon stopped Pancake, cornering her back into the cave. "Finbar and Pancake, I'd like to make a proposal. Many watch wolves and I have talked amongst ourselves and come to a decision. We thought that maybe… well… some of us could go to Pancake's world for a while and switch off, restoring our health. Just for a while? What do you say?"


	9. A Quake of the Earth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters, Kathryn Lasky does**

Chapter 9

A Quake of the Earth

"Uh…" Pancake stuttered, glancing anxiously towards Finbar. "Comments?"  
"I think it a fine idea!" the Fengo surprisingly replied. "Good thinking, Snowdon. Some wolves stay here, enough to maintain watch, and switch off with others to Pancake's world. That helps our health. The only problem is suspicion."

Pancake smiled. "I think we'll be able to pull it off." she said. "We can try a few times and see if it works."

Finbar slowly nodded. "Alright, we'll try it tomorrow. Once or twice. We must stop for a while just to let suspicions die. Snowdon, you can round up a few wolves to take."

Snowdon nodded, exiting the den. Pancake, on the other hand, went to make one last watch before leading the Watch Wolves to her world.

She invited Narkrin to stay in her den that night, for in the morning she would show him how to watch. This time, she invited Narkrin there with her. "Is it safe for a wolf like me?" Narkrin asked cautiously that next morning.

"Of course it is," Pancake laughed. "Just jump like this:" she crouched and jumped, doing a few spins in air. She landed once again quite nicely, the warmth of the volcano still within her heart.

Narkrin understood that it was now his turn to jump, and to Pancake's surprise, he did pretty well. They spent a while jumping together, almost always laughing when the other landed wrong.

After the two had landed from a beautiful view of the spurting, glowing lava, there came a voice from below. "Pancake!" the Sark called. "Gwynneth would like to leave."

Pancake smiled, nuzzled Narkrin, and trotted down to the Sark. That old wolf was obviously coming with Gwynneth, Pancake, and Liam to restore the hero mark, and Pancake thought of it well. She thought highly of the Sark of the Slough nowadays, for the wolf was quite enjoyable when having her in your company.

While the brigade of four made their way to the hero mark, Faolan stopped Pancake and pulled her aside just before she could leave. "Pancake," he said. "I have discovered something. After the sisters and I spoke for a while, we found the truth: we are siblings. It is sudden, but I am glad."

Pancake licked his cheek. "I'm glad for you." she smiled.

"Also, as we were counting wolves to go to Colorado, we decided to take… oh… what's his name?"

"Myrr,"

"Ah, yes, Myrr," Faolan continued. "I want to take him with us. He'd like your world. The poor pup needs all the comfort he can get after that terrorizing scene with his mum dying. I'm taking my sisters to Broken Talon Point. Anyways, Banja's missing."

Pancake looked shocked. "What? When?"  
"We don't know. Right after you left, I guess." Faolan sighed. "I hope she's alright."  
"I'll look for her on my way back," Pancake assured him. "Now go on. Arthur said he'd rather stay at the Watch with Finbar. I'll go to my world soon." With that, the two departed. Pancake made her journey to the hero mark, Faolan to Broken Talon Point, and half of the Watch Wolves to Colorado.

* * *

The Replacing of Gwyndor's Hero Mark…

Gwynneth felt wonderful after their journey was complete; her father's helmet and visor back in place, there to stay. Liam felt good as well, as if a burden had been lifted from his back, and he was free.

Pancake glanced back at the Ring, when suddenly the earth began to tremble. The beautiful (yet snowy) Beyond was creaking, and the next moment she could tell what was happening a large boulder was speeding down the hillsides, right for Liam and the Sark! Pancake knew she had no time to spare. The boulder collided with the tree of which Gwynneth sat in, rocking off and bounding right for the three canines standing on the ground below.

This was it. How could a journey end this way? Gwynneth was nearly knocked out, but still had time to see the boulder crash right onto her three friends. Pancake clung to her friends, knowing there was nothing they could do. With a screech, she ducked, as if that would do anything. Each of them squeezed their eyes shut, crouched low to the ground as the boulder engulfed them. At length the boulder's destruction to them was completed. Gwynneth knew now she was alone.

* * *

Leading into Colorado…

Alasha was waiting now on the 'doormat' to Thunderheart's den when she finally saw the brigade approaching. She had found a beautiful view from where she now was; they were at one of the highest points in the Beyond. "Hi!" Alasha licked Edme's muzzle in greeting, soon going off to say hello to the other giant wolves of the Beyond.

Edme was about to enter the den when, after a short rumble, the cave collapsed. Rocks fell down on the entrance and tumbled down until there was no den, almost reaching Colorado with the tremors. The rest of the earth began to toss as well, though it was almost harmless in the hills. Each Watch Wolf cried out in shock as they lay eyes on the Ring: all at once, the volcanoes fell apart like a block tower, collapsing into themselves with a rumble as flames were extinguished. The Beyond cracked and boomed, and in the distance Edme dreaded the sight of Broken Talon Point crumbling. It was apparent the Beyond's time was over.

* * *

Gwynneth felt the earth finally stop, though she could see in the distance some white thing plowing through the Beyond. She cared little for it, and raced towards a gleaming piece of metal beside her. "Oh…" she sighed with relief at the sight of her father's helmet in one piece, hardly a dent in it. Still, the grief of her friend's death was shocking. To her surprise, she began to hear panting.

The pants were gasps as the Sark, Pancake, and Liam lay on their backs, eyes wide and hearts racing. It was a miracle; the boulder had tumbled right over them. "You okay?" Pancake broke their pants, glancing towards the Sark on her right, and Liam on her left.

"Yeah," the Sark staggered up, legs trembling. Liam and Pancake followed her in rising, eyes searching for Gwynneth. "My goodness…" the Sark whimpered, looking towards the Beyond. Even with all the deaths, the Sark could hardly think of anything but her memory jugs back home.

"Gwynneth?" Pancake asked, seeing the owl join them. "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Gwynneth panted. "The Beyond has had an earth quake in the last few years… I didn't think it would happen again like this."

Pancake felt tears welling up in her eyes as she looked out across the Beyond, the white glacier plowing through it, or whatever that large white blob was. "The Ring!" she cried, gasping at the sight of the smoldering pile of ashes and rock. "Come on, we have to get there quickly!" She sprinted onward in a dead run towards the Ring, the three companions following close behind.

On the shores of the Ring, a drift of ice with three exhausted siblings washed ashore. Faolan set an icy paw down onto the beach, Mhairie and Dearlea following from behind. They had barely made it after falling from Broken Talon Point, though had thankfully made it safely to the smoking ring. Dead wolves lay scattered along the ground where they had been thrown from their cairns, though not as many as could have died (half were with Edme).

"Faolan…" Dearlea cried after a moment's pause. "How could this have happened?"

There was no answer as the three wolves stumbled onto what was once a proudly standing Ring of volcanoes. Faolan burst with terror at the sight of Finbar trying to revive another dying wolf; his leg that was twisted was completely gone now. "Fengo!" Faolan shrieked, coming to the side of him as he fell. "My goodness…"

"Faolan," Finbar gasped, his eyes rolling with terror at his final breaths. "Watch the Beyond… you, Edme, Pancake… make sure everything turns out alright… don't let them go."

Faolan shook his head. "Finbar, don't shut your eyes. Stay here; don't go."

"My time has come," panted the Fengo. He panted for a few moments, his shredded paw flinching as some smoke blew past them. A shall spurt of blood trickled from his jaws as his breathing became rougher. After a small groan of fear and a tear from Finbar's green eyes, he breathed his last. The whole world seemed engulfed in silence, all but the wind and maybe a rock tumbling down the ruins of the Ring.

* * *

"Come on!" cried Pancake, hardly looking back towards the other two exhausted wolves. Gwynneth was doing just fine above them, and would have been bored if the Beyond were not destroyed. The glacier had now slowed to a stop between the Frost Forest and MacDonegal territory.

Gwynneth nearly corkscrewed into the ground at the sound of a pup being born. Even through all of this cataclysmic events, a life was coming into the world. "Pancake!" she called down. "Follow me." The small sounds became louder as Gwynneth followed them, wondering what could have been going on.

**Tell me what you think of this chapter! And note to Random Guy who reviewed this chapter; Edme did not die. She's fine... safe and sound...**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Messages Through the Den

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER.**

Chapter 10

Messages through the Den

Pancake soon heard what Gwynneth was listening too, and began to gallop ahead of the owl. They came across a den, unknown to Pancake as Gwynneth's Forge, and from it came the grunts and squeals of a new born pup. Pancake could not recall seeing a pup so small, so it was difficult imagining this one.

Entering the den, Pancake lay eyes on a surprised mother with a pup to her side, both red. The mother had one eye. "Banja!" Pancake gasped. "A pup?"

Banja let out a weak smile, licking her pups' head. "Yes, Pancake, a pup," she answered.

Pancake could not help but smile; she thought it a ridiculous rule that Watch Wolves could not marry, though it was obvious Banja had truly fallen in love. The Sark thought that having a pup in this time of the Beyond was not intelligent, especially being a Watch Wolf. The three legged pup Pancake had brought her always haunted her thoughts and seemed to stir her marrow. Even with a pup, they had to be moving to the Ring very soon.

* * *

Black. That was all he saw. Feelings shot up and down his body as sight broke out to a dark grey sky. The cold wind ruffled Arthur's feathers in appearance that he was dead.

With a wing, Arthur lazily shoved a few rocks off of himself, consciousness hardly taking hold of him. He had lost something, and dearly wanted it back. He had seen what happened to the Ring from the sky, and in swooping in he was knocked with an unidentified flying object, most likely a rock.

Arthur staggered up, hopping along the rocks among the cooling Ring, looking for Pancake's den. Everything was unidentifiable now, though soon he did find her resting place. It still stood the slightest bit, so he went in to dig through his nest.

Unfortunately, a rock had fallen from the ceiling and onto his nest, though a few of this accessories were still in one piece. The only thing he took up was a bag Gwynneth had given him; with that, he went out searching for others.

In doing so he recovered a few items he had liked, like a few small bones from cairns to remember the wolves who had once stood on them. There were no cairns left, of course—only the bones scattered about the Ring.

"Arthur," Faolan sighed in relief, approaching the owl as he hopped about. "Thank goodness you're okay. Have you found anyone else?"  
Arthur paused for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I'm afraid I haven't. You?"  
"We found Finbar trying to revive Brair," Dearlea muttered. "Neither survived."

Arthur's gaze drifted in dismay, wondering where Pancake was and the rest of them. The entire brigade of wolves going to Colorado could have been crushed on their way. "Well, what we do know is that any surviving wolves are going to come to this place first, most likely, which means it would be best to stay here, recover ourselves, and after a few days go out and search for survivors." The other three nodded, preparing themselves for a very boring next few days.

That it was. These days were one of the most boring days of Arthur's life, until Pancake showed up. She ran to Faolan, nuzzled him with all her might, and moved on to the others. She soon presented Banja and Maudie, Banja's daughter. The pup's eyes had not yet opened, and she had barely survived the journey there, so Banja hastily took her to a sturdy den and kept her there until further notice.

At last, while Pancake circled the Ring as she did regularly on their dreary days alone, she caught sight of a rather large slow-moving mass of wolves making their way towards the Watch. Their leaders were soon recognizable: Edme and Narkrin. "Narkrin!" Pancake shrieked, shooting down the hill of rock and towards her friend. She collided into him with a yelp of joy at seeing he was alright. "Are they all alright?"

"Every one of them," Narkrin smiled, though that quickly disappeared. "Pancake, Thunderheart's den collapsed. It's gone. We're not getting home."

"What?" Pancake whispered. "How? There has to be some way. Take me to it."

Edme trotted off in search of Faolan, the rest of the wolves of the Beyond scattering among the Watch. Narkrin, after confirming where he was going to Faolan, set out with Pancake towards Thunderheart's den. Pancake was dreadfully upset now; even Alasha was now stuck in the Beyond… forever.

It took nearly a day to reach Thunderheart's den, and when they had, Pancake could not believe her eyes. The only place that could ever get her back home lay in ruin. A muffled voice finally came to their ears, emanating through the rubble of Thunderheart's den. "Oh no!" came the voice, feminine. "They might not get back home."

"Winks!" Pancake gasped. "Winks, can you hear me?"

There was a silence before the wolf burst again. "Pancake! Are you alright? What happened? Can you get home?"

"No; the Ring is destroyed, everything is in ruin. There is no way home."

"Alright, listen up. Look to the north; do you see anything?" Winks asked, another silence occurring as Pancake and Narkrin glanced northward.

Pancake's voice began again: "I see the Blood Watch far away, and from that there is the ocean with a peculiar white thing on it. As far as my vision goes, there's a blue glow."

"Listen, Pancake," Winks yelled in Colorado. "Thunderheart's den is not the only thing that takes us to different worlds. We found another: a den that leads into another world."

"You _did_? When?"  
"Just today, before Alasha went to greet you. That blue country you saw is that world we found; it is the world where the Beyond and Ga-Hoole rest within. There is a way home, and the way is getting across the ocean and to that country."

"But how?" whined Narkrin. "We cannot swim an entire sea."

"I know. That white line across it is ice: an entire ice bridge. If you can make it to the end of that (which is maybe a mile from the country's edge), we can meet you there and get you back home." Winks explained. "It is a giant journey, but this country is the Beyond's new hope. You have to lead them there."

"How do we know that country is not as bad as the Beyond?"  
"The Exiles have scouted it out. It's beautiful: there's a large beach, mountains, forests, rivers. They are still the only ones who know about it, and are trying their best to keep it hidden from others. You have to get there… soon."  
Pancake felt tears filling her eyes; why did the impossible journeys always fall into her responsibilities? "Yes, Winks," she said. "I will. But the Beyond… if you saw it…"

"How is Twist?" Winks asked.

"He's fine, just depressed. Half of the Watch Wolves came here in the mountains when the quake occurred, and the other half died at the Ring. Finbar is dead."

Winks gasped. "No…" she whimpered. "How? Oh, I should have been there to help! Wait a minute—!" she growled to herself. "Pancake, when the volcanoes fall, the Ember shall be crushed. Fengo, the first, made the prophecy: 'all that was bent would be straight, all that was broken would be mended, and those that were born malformed would be suddenly right.' My eye is still here."  
"Maybe it is because you are in a different world," Narkrin suggested.

"No… Edme still has one eye."

"Edme was a _malcadh_ made, remember?" Winks reminded. "What about Faolan? Twist?"

"Both still have malformed paws…" Pancake sighed. "The prophecy must have been wrong."

Winks whimpered. "That means nothing—what matters is that you get back to the Watch and bring the wolves of the Beyond into this country."  
Pancake nodded. "I will. See you there, Winks," she said, turning back towards the Ring.

* * *

The two Exiles were now nearing the Watch once more in the dead of night, stars winking in the clouding night sky. There were no crickets to chirp because they were either long dead or dying, which made things all the more uncomforting. Soon, though, they were a few football fields away from the large piles of volcanoes that used to be Pancake's definition of beauty. On their way, a figure leaped out, its fur puffed up and its teeth bared. "Who are you?" it yelled. "I presume you are Outclanners—if so, go back to where you have come!"

Pancake blushed with embarrassment; she had been working on the Blood Watch so much and breaking up dancing parties that she was beginning to smell like an Outclanner. "I mean no harm; I am Pancake the Exile."  
At her voice the fellow wolf needed no more evidence and stepped into the light. His green/yellow eyes glinted in the moonlight, bringing a smile to Panacke's face. "Heep!" she yelped, nuzzling him. "Where have you been? I've missed you." She was very fragile with him; he was no more than a sack of bones now.

"I sort of became a Lone Wolf… at first, you know, I hated you and Faolan. But now I do care for lives, honest."  
"I know," Pancake grinned. "You stood up for me the day all of the wolves tried to track down and kill the Exiles before I was a Watch Dog. How have you been?"  
"Good; I got married, and after my wife had a pup she went missing for a while. Thankfully she's alright now." Heep would have wagged his tail, but the mystery of why no wolf had regained its 'right' part of body was still unsolved.

"Da?" asked a little voice as a pup crept into the moonlight. His creamy red fur shone bright.

"Abban!" cried his mother, jumping forward.

"Caila?" Narkrin and Pancake gasped. "You and Heep are…?"  
"Yes," Heep smiled proudly. "We're paw-fast. This is our son, Abban."  
"Hello!" chirped the little boney pup. "I thought you were Outclanners—actually, da thought you were Outclanners. Mum just said for me to shut up and stay down, and I did good, didn't I?"  
"Yes, Abban," Caila sighed at her pup's constant speech.

"Come on," said Pancake. "We'll take you to the Ring. There we must discuss something together: all of the remaining wolves of the Beyond." She continued on her way, leading the four others into the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes.

As quickly as possible, Pancake called a _raghnaid_ meeting (ridiculous word, isn't it? It's really fun to try pronouncing). The few wolves left, half of the Watch Wolves and a few more, gathered together to hear Pancake speak (also the two bears Toby and Burney had come across the Watch and were a part of the group). "As you know, Faolan and Edme, Narkrin took me to Thunderheart's den. It is collapsed, meaning we cannot get back in to my world. But it did not destroy Colorado. Winks is still there, and we spoke through the den. She told us that there is another way into this world from mine, though it leads across the ocean and into a distant country of blue. She suggested me hurry out at once for that world to prosper there, and to get those who belong in America to the land of the Free and the home of the Brave! I propose we get moving as soon as possible before we starve."

"I agree," Faolan barked. "But one thing we are all confused about is our deformities: why are they not fixed?"

Arthur's feathers seemed to puff up; for some stupid reason he had always been so skittish around the mention of the prophecy. He had never been very brave when it came to body parts growing back. "The prophecy must have not worked," said Pancake. "I know not what other explanation there is, so that is my first guess. It is sad for us all, I know, but it appears to be the truth."

Edme felt depressed at this news; she knew that she would never have her left eye back, though it seemed further saddening to think that all the other hoping wolves would not have their deformities fixed. That mattered little—what was of true importance was the fact that they were leaving the Beyond for good.


	11. A Swirled Paw

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER; Wolves of the Beyond belongs to Kathryn Lasky!**

Chapter 11

A Swirled Paw

An icy wind blew through Pancake's fur as she stared over their course; it appeared they needed to go across the glacier that lay in the middle of the Beyond. In her sad daze, Pancake was caught away by Faolan's nuzzle. "I think we should go now," he whispered. He felt bad as she turned, looking terrible.

"You're right," she whispered, trotting down from the heap of volcano. On that clouded, grey day, they began their journey north-west. It was, at first, tedious, until (when they had approached the end of their trek through the Crooked Back Ridge) they spotted more wolves.

"Who are they?" yipped Banja.

"I cannot see them anymore!" Twist said, on perch of a high rock. "Who knows; they might have been a mind trick in our hunger." This was a fair guess. They followed his advice as they made their way down the snowy ridge, Pancake in lead.

It was difficult to stay in a single-file-line as it was proper for wolves to travel in, for Clark always wanted to be in front beside Pancake, but so did Faolan and Narkrin. Many times they got into a tiny argument, and Pancake felt like a piece of property. She knew what it was because she was female and they were all males; she resented being fought over.

"I hope we get to the Distant Blue soon!" grumbled Clark. "What's our course again?"  
"We're just going to keep heading north-west until we are through the Outermost and to the sea, and there we'll cross the Ice Bridge and go into the Distant Blue."

A wolf leaped out of the few greenery, her dark brown fur dull as a result of her hunger. "That is some interesting information," she grinned.

"Fretta!" Andreen snarled. "What are you doing here?"  
"She is on my orders," yelled Dunbar, stepping out as well. He smirked as Faolan jumped to hold back Edme from attacking. "So, you Exiles are heading for a new world?"  
"Yes, we are," Pancake barked. "Just the place where my pack is waiting for me! I presume you don't want to have an incident with them again, do you?"

Edme broke from Faolan's grip, though stood firm on her ground. "Go now, Dunbar. We will have piece with you this one time. Next time, we will show no mercy."  
_You'll show no mercy,_ Pancake sneered in her head. She hated how quickly her friends lost hope in others, though she knew she would handle it if it happened again. Besides, it would be very hard to hurt Edme after their troubles with one another earlier in the year; thankfully they had partially gotten over that.

"Fine," Dunbar grinned. "I'll leave you this time as well, but next time you can guarantee a showdown."  
Even the word 'showdown' made Pancake growl. Any time anyone even made mention to that night under the clear sky, it haunted her mind like nothing before. She recalled a very short moment she spent with her fellow friends as Faith was spending time with her wounded brother, Sam. It was a five-minute break Xander the tyrant was giving them before he and his wolves lunged at them again. She recalled the scene:

"_Narkrin," Pancake sighed, licking her friend's cheek. "Thank goodness you're okay."  
The two looked towards Sam, the wounded Exile who had Faith crying over him. Narkrin was lost in some sort of daze just staring at the brother and sister; all he had known them for was all gone, for none would survive that night for sure. When Narkrin felt himself being edged off a cliff by his emotions, he heard a very strange sound. Looking to his left, he found Pancake crying. He at first took in a short gasp before nuzzling her. "It's okay," he whispered. "You'll make it."  
"I won't," sobbed the young shepherd. "I will never get to grow into a fine adult like my mom told me I'd be, I'll never get to see the beautiful sun again with a smile of prosperity, I'll never get married…" she stopped at that one, glancing nervously up at Narkrin's yellow eyes. It seemed a little awkward to talk to male about marriage, but some of Pancake saw him as her husband. With all these romantic thoughts flying through their heads and all the chaotic events around them, it all seemed to drift away. Pancake would have considered this a mistake, but she did draw near enough to him to let her muzzle give a slight nudge to Narkrin's._

"Not a kiss," Pancake muttered while remembering.

"_Pancake?" came her leader's voice, and the shepherd jerked away from Narkrin._

_Turning, Pancake saw her leader. To everyone he was what he was: a two-and-a-half-inch-tall mouse with a smaller-than-toothpick-sized sword. That he was, but inside he was a brave leader: the Exile. "I do believe Xander is going to be attacking again. So, if you don't mind, could you stop making googly eyes at your boyfriend and start using you talent of fighting?" Mud asked.  
"Haha, very funny," Pancake barked. "Don't act like you haven't been wanting to muzzle Kristina for the last time during the Showdown, or even this whole war."_

"_Are you suggesting that you think I love Kristina?" Mud asked angrily. He hated hiding the truth._

"_Yes, yes I am."_

"_Well that's stupid."  
"You're stupid."_

"_Really? Choose better last words."  
Pancake gave a loud bark. "Hail thee, Mud the Exile and former Smallest of the Small, most Annoying of the Annoying, Small Annoying One! May thy life be longer than… well… a week from now, and may thee have a very prosperous marriage with thy to-be bride, Kristina the Small Annoying One. May thy sword, Wet Dirt, never break."  
"Thank you," Mud bowed. "Though I doubt Kristina and I will have a happy marriage considering we're not getting married. Enough with the jokes. Farewell."_

* * *

"I told you she needed more food!" Andreen cried. "If she had not fainted we might have captured Dunbar."

"I think not; that wolf has more than we do, I'm guessing, and if we laid a claw on him he would bring out war. I do not think even the Exiles could get here in time." Heep sighed gravely.

Pancake blinked many times, her vision returning to her. Pain shot through her, though she knew it was not a wound. Only the pain of hunger. "What happened?" she asked, looking up to see Faolan. He had a very passionate express when he saw she was coming to consciousness, and quickly nuzzled her. "Pancake, are you feeling well?"

She staggered to her paws, nodding. "Very well, thank you. Just exhausted, I suppose. Now please, can we get on? It is ridiculous to go crazy over one wolf… dog, I mean." She felt ridiculous referring to herself as a wolf now; ever since Allen had taken her in she had almost feared those creatures. Without another word, she began to trot on north-westward. They had a very long journey ahead of them.

The rest of the wolves followed her lead, now feeling loneliness creep back into their heart. It was a very slow trek across the frozen world, and little progress was made. Pancake knew deep within her head that the Exiles were most likely on the shores of the Distant Blue staring across the vast sea… waiting. The air was still, all but a slight breeze, but there was nothing but silence. And so, so very far away was that slow-moving brigade.

By the next morning the wolves were tired even more so, stumbling lamely with every step they took. Tearlach, however, was recovered. It appeared he had been hunting himself and caught enough to make him nearly as fat as he was before the famine. This, each and every wolf thought, was quite impressive.

He joined them right away, allowing them to travel on again. Some wolves continuously looked up at the owls overhead: particularly Arthur. He was attempting to fly with his leather bag around his neck which was just about dashing all of his hopes of flying straight. Some wondered what was important to keep in there, but his only answer was: "Didn't you know? Gwynneth had some of her war-talons that she made not long ago; she let me take them, for I think they're very pretty."

"I had always been wondering why the bag was shining," muttered Katria. "It looks awful heavy for you flying up there."

"I can manage," replied Arthur. He, for some ridiculous reason, was very territorial over his possessions. Pancake suspected it was because he had hardly anything left, having nothing in the first place.

Completely forgetting all that they had said to Arthur, Pancake continued with leading her friends out of the Beyond. They were now making fine progress, the Cave Before Time was now nearing. Still, between them and the cave lay and ocean of glittering white snow, perfect and without disturbance.

As they trudged through this sea of snow, Faolan finally exclaimed the fact that he could spot the large cave in the distance. The wolves were joyous in the thought of returning to that mystical place, though Pancake felt dread in her heart. Those wolves were not the same when it came to that place.

When the arrived, the wolves were not all struck with the trance. Some were immediately tired, like Jake and Clark, and sank to the cold rock floor at once in exhaustion. Wolves like Faolan and the Sark remained awake while the others found decent places to make a bed.

"I have not explored the deep places of this cave for ever so long. Pancake, would you like to explore it with me?" Faolan looked to the young shepherd with a grin upon his face. He always flattered her with his joy, but this time she felt hesitant. Pancake was afraid of one thing she knew was coming to reality: falling in love with this Beyond wolf. And in her heart she did love—oh, she truly did love Faolan. At length, the Exile rose from her sitting position with a warm smile on her face. With a small nod, she followed Faolan away into the darkness.

There, in one room, a light finally sprang forth. It had been a few minutes since they had seen light, venturing through those tunnels. Many beautiful pictures upon the wall had even transfixed Pancake, who had firmly assured herself she would not fall for the same tricks that were played on those wolves' minds. But she soon discovered it was no trick that was played upon their weary heads: it was just drowsiness with something easing to go along with it. The pictures on the wall were, at least. Pancake was not even sort of convinced of Lupus, and she never would be.

In the lit room, the two canines stopped with fright. There in the room were three figures: a beautiful female owl, a stunning grizzly, and an old, odd looking wolf. They all had their eyes fixed upon Faolan, and Faolan only. "What is going on?" Pancake barked, though soft enough as to not rouse the suspicions of wolves who were sleeping.

There was, then, a multitude of words from the old wolf that Pancake was dumbfounded into silence. Every word he said sounded like gibberish, and indeed it was a different language. Faolan's ears were erect, and he listened intensely as the old wolf spoke the strange tongue. The bear and owl nodded silently in agreement with a few of his words—words that caused Faolan to pause and ponder for a few moments. Then, after that silence, the ancient wolf continued.

Pancake stood in silence and shock as the conversation went on and on, for hours it seemed. But at last, the old wolf bowed his head (along with the owl and bear), uttering one final phrase: "_Slaan boladh_," they bid farewell, and in a small flash (and a gasp from Pancake), the three figures disappeared.

There was a silence between Faolan and Pancake, though it was Pancake who spoke first. "Faolan, what was that?" she asked firmly, and no longer in a whisper as the old wolf had been speaking in.

"That was Fengo, the wolf to lead the wolves out of the Distant Blue and into the Beyond a thousand years ago," said Faolan.

"A thousand years ago? How is he then still alive?"

"He said, in Old Wolf, that wolves like me do not die… we remain. Or at least something like that. He said our memories are one: that of myself, that Snowy Owl Fionula, the bear Eo, and that wolf Fengo. He said that I am to lead the wolves out of the Beyond. I am a _gyre _soul, which means I know what they know. I must have been Fengo long, long ago, and then Fionula, and then Eo."

"No, you weren't," Pancake growled. "That would be reincarnating. You are a _gyre _soul, which means you _must_ remember what they remember." She did not want to hear anything about reincarnation, though the thought quickly left her head as she looked over to a twisted femur on the ground with a few gnawed markings on it. "Look at that!" she barked. "What is that doing here?"

Faolan looked curiously towards the femur, and bent down to pick it up. He set it beside Pancake's paws, smiling. "I think it is beautiful. You should keep it." He nudged it one more time.

_I didn't want to have to go through the trouble of carrying it, I just wanted to show it to you…_ Pancake thought. She could tell it did not matter as Faolan walked out, leaving her to pick it up. She could tell it was fragile, and with her tongue she could feel it was very old. But what importance was a bone?

Stepping out of the hallways they had gone through, she made herself comfortable and drifted off into a deep and soft sleep, her paw set upon the twisted femur.

**REVIEW! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BAD I WANT REVIEWS!**


	12. The Ice Bridge

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER.**

Chapter 12

The Ice Bridge

The wind was harsh, and if Pancake was well fed and it was the middle of summer, she would have said it was quite lovely and soothing. But it was quite the contrary: the wind nipped harshly at their noses and stung inside their ears. Pancake was ashamed to have forgotten to spread cheerful words, for she was too much a victim of this famine.

By nightfall the day they left the Cave Before Time, they were well within the Outermost, the Beyond behind them. It was a hard night, for no one could sleep in the deadly land of the Outclanners—Faolan recalled his first year of life and the encounter with a cougar and two Outclanners. It was dreadful, but he managed to escape them, killing two (a wolf and the cougar). Pancake had few fears of that land, for she had endured more trials with the Beyond wolves than with Outclanners, even having worked on the Blood Watch for ever so long.

On their second day of venturing through the Outermost, their path curved from north to west entirely where a large body of icy snow lay between their current location and their destination: the Ice Bridge.

In the daytime, Narkrin decided to scout and check out their next obstacle (which they were now calling the Crystal Plain), but came back blinking, claming to be almost blinded. Gwynneth offered to confirm his sights by looking over it herself, but Narkrin promptly cautioned her not to. "Don't go, Gwynneth. It is far too bright. The snow is beyond light… it reflects the sun so perfectly it's like it _is_ the sun. I suggest we do not move in the daytime… only at night."

They considered and complied with Narkrin's plead and stayed in the Outermost for the rest of the day. Katria warned them with a trembling voice that Dunbar would definitely catch up with them soon, and Airmead soon joined her rants. "We cannot stay here for long." said Katria.

"Narkrin, could it be safe to move at dusk?" Edme turned to the black wolf.

The Exile, who had continually been blinking away his temporary blindness, nodded. "I guess so," he muttered in return. "I would not do it if I were a lone traveler, but considering we are a large amount and have less time to move, I would say yes." He could tell the sun was setting, for his eyesight was not all that bad. It had actually improved since he returned.

And with that, they set paws onto the giant Crystal Plain, beginning at a faster trot than they had been traveling with earlier through the Outermost. Andreen felt very pleased to be leaving the Beyond, for she had never really enjoyed any day in that land. No MacHeath did, she presumed. Even with her ill past in the Beyond, she was sad for those who were sad to leave.

Dearlea was a perfect example of this: she was highly depressed towards the thought of leaving the Beyond. All the stories ever kept could be forgotten, and she was a _skreeleen_—she could not forget them. Her sister Mhairie comforted her, knowing they might not have a _byrrgis_ as they used to, and Mhairie was a well trained wolf with that sort of thing.

By nightfall on their snowy journey, they aided one another in digging out a den in the ground where the pups immediately settled down next to each other. Pancake thought it was adorable; the pups Myrrglosch (Myrr), Abban, and Maudie all where cuddling close to the oldest and most mature (though still super playful) of the pups, Alasha. The reddish brown wolf was very caring and some-what mothering to them, though she hardly surpassed their age by a few months (except for Maud). The rest of the wolves heaped into a pile in the corner, falling fast asleep. This was the first example of a Snow Snug.

Pancake knew nothing of it, but Dunbar and his wolves were making fair progress as well. They stopped more frequently while bickering over meat, but that was quickly settled with Dunbar's new theory: "I am your captain and need the most meat. You should be humble!" and with that, the chieftain ate the meat.

The brigade was much more kind to one another, as you can guess, but had not eaten in maybe a week. Thus they were very lazy when night came again and the Crystal Plain was clear for walking without being blinded. They traveled longer and harder that day than they had in a very long time, and by morning they were past the giant plain of ice. There was no need to make a Snow Snug again, for the Ice Bridge was maybe a mile from them now.

At first glance Pancake could clearly see that the Ice Bridge was flat and smooth, though when they approached it, they began to see that it was slightly rough. The ground beneath them turned from snow, to rock, and then finally to solid ice as they came to the foot of the Bridge. There they stood in silence.

"Enough with the dramatic pause!" Clark shrieked from the back. "I want to get home."  
Pancake glared back at him; did he not know the dangers ahead? Of course, Clark was a stray. He always got himself into trouble without caring. "We can do this," Faolan whispered into the Exile's ear.

"Then please, let's," sighed Pancake as she trotted up the Bridge. The length of the Bridge, where they had to stand, was maybe 12 feet long, but it did grow wider as it went on. It was so very high, pushing Pancake to quake with fear and her heart to pound. But some of the water below the Ice Bridge was covered with thick, white sheets of ice. _Oh, yay! That means if I fall off, I won't fall into water, but rather snap my neck… what joy…_ Pancake thought.

She, again, continued with haste. They now had a much better view of the Distant Blue from the height, and though it was more clear, Pancake's heart sank at the sight of it. It had to be hundreds upon hundreds of miles away; she could see nothing of it besides the fact that it was blue.

The ice was a deeper and more pleasant blue than the baby blue of the Distant Blue: a dark blue (there were four blues in that sentence!). Pancake enjoyed the color rather than the green-blue on the ocean's surface. The strangest blue was the night sky, dusted with shimmering stars. The constellations had changed, and Faolan seemed to notice that the most of all of them. He spent that night studying the stars more than he ever had, naming a few more constellations and speaking of Beezar, the constellation of a blind wolf.

The sides of the Ice Bridge sometimes had a wall and small ceiling, and that night they would make a Snow Snug out of it to rest in until morning. It was ice, so not very comfortable, but the wolves hardly cared about what was and was not comfortable. They each slept like pups (especially the pups) until the sun dawned, and there they weakly rose.

As they were walking, one of the strongest gusts of wind Pancake had ever felt blew over the Ice Bridge, almost flinging them all off. Banja held Maudie close, Edme held Myrr, but Abban went tumbling away. "Abban!" Caila and Heep shrieked as their pup clung to the Ice Bridge with all of his might. The sea seemed so threatening—he would dare not let go.

Alasha was shocked to see no one was doing anything; she cared not if saving him meant falling off. She leaped forward, took him by the paw, and flung him back to his parents. The ground disappeared from beneath her paws and gravity jerked her down. Her stomach flopped as she released a scream, disappearing from their sight.

The pup finally collided with the water, plunging through it in a hurricane of bubbles. She held her breath in the cold water, trying to swim to the top. But for some unknown reason she was sinking until she saw nearly no light at all.

The dark blue atmosphere was almost heart-stopping, but suddenly Alasha stopped and stilled in the freezing water. She was no longer afraid, but rather pleased as fish swam by, dashing away with every one of her movements. Suddenly, an immense creature swam towards her, a long sword on the end of its face. Their eyes locked onto each other, and finally Alasha gave a large smile.

Again, she began to float to the surface, soon finding strange under-water birds with chunky beaks and little eyes. They immediately grabbed her and began to shove her to the top until she was gasping for air.

It took Gwynneth and Arthur to fly her back up, for owls were very large in the Beyond as well. "Alasha!" Pancake fell to the pup, licking her forehead. "You are so brave! Your mother would be furious, but you made it… I was so frightened. I thought I would never see my dear Alasha again."  
"Alasha?" the pup asked. "Ah, yes. That Alasha is gone; the true one you have just met. For your own sake, please do not fret. For I am much more pleased now than I was then; I am more intelligent than I have ever been."

Pancake gave a small chuckle and pushed Alasha's wet body close to hers. It was apparent she took it as one of Alasha's great ways to brighten things up. "I'm glad you're all right. Are you ready to move again?"

"Progress must be made or else all faith will fade," snapped Alasha, now with some sort of temper.

At first Pancake thought it was a joke, but by now Alasha would have stopped. She seemed the slightest bit concerned, but continued anyway. Alasha had gone through many shocking things in her lifetime; why would this put her into a stunned phase? The pup did not seemed distressed, so maybe she was continuing with her game.

The Brigade made good progress that day; better than Pancake thought they would. They had many ridges of ice that were difficult to cross, especially with the wind against them. Alasha did not seem to have any fears at all, for she was constantly humming strange tunes none had heard, even though Alasha was hardly the wolf to come up with songs. She used wondered how her mother, Star, came up with tunes so quickly.

On their days of journeying, Faolan would sometimes mention the fact that the land around them seemed peculiar, and some of him felt he knew it. At this there came a groan and yelp of pain, causing Pancake to look back. Edme had her head down low with tears leaking from her only eye. "Edme?" Pancake asked, nudging the dark brown wolf's cheek. "Are you alright?"  
The Watch Wolf looked up, feeling pathetic to have been crying. "Yes, Pancake… I'm fine." She had not been comfortable with Pancake since she accused the Exile of murder, yet the shepherd still showed love. "Just a little pain in my hip."

"Pancake!" Faolan cried. "Your paws are cut."

Pancake looked down to her paws, and indeed they had been sliced in a few places. "It doesn't matter… I've had much bigger wounds than that before." She remembered the time she had been shot.

Faolan gave her paws a lick. "I think you ought to be more careful." he whispered, licking her cheek. "Come on; we'd best be moving."

Pancake slowly followed him onward, continually glancing back at Edme. _He didn't even look at Edme_, Pancake thought sadly. _Doesn't he care about me too much?_ Pancake was not the only wolf there who saw that Faolan had major feelings for her. And one particularly was not happy about it.

"Shame on him," Clark whispered to Pancake. "He hardly licked your paws at all… would you like assistance in soothing them?"  
"No, Clark; I'm fine," answered the Exile. She loved being cared for, but hated being loved more than she should. With this thought in mind, she accelerated to one of the leading wolves in the mass of companions, licking her friend Narkrin on the cheek..

Clark, if it were a few months before, would have been angry beyond words to see that Pancake had declined his services only to go to Narkrin. But now his expression melted from a happy casual face, into a hurt look. His legs told him to go no further—at first it was a crush… a simple crush. _But it isn't, I promise it isn't!_ Clark's mind told him. _There is something about her… I love her more than I have ever loved anyone before. This isn't just a feeling, or a crush; I cannot be without Pancake._ Even with the passionate thoughts, the one he loved most in both his world and the Beyond did not seem to reply with affection. _Things can change; I know they will! _Clark paused. _Won't they?_

He hardly spoke to Pancake for the rest of that cold day. _I know! _At last, Clark had an idea. _ I know she truly loves me, so while she is off falling in love with Faolan, I'll show her that I have left her too. Then she shall be jealous and long for me_. He nodded his head at the thought, looking around for an attractive female to flirt with in order to catch Pancake's attentions.

Airmead was far too old to be with Clark, and so was Katria. Mhairie seemed perfect, only she was bossy and cared too much about her own decisions. Dearlea was too shy, even though she was both beautiful and had a wonderful voice. After seeing each single female, Clark's eyes finally met with the one wolf who was actually in stress and needed a hero.

Small groans and whimpers seethed from Edme's clenched teeth; her hip was aching like crazy, and Old Wolf words kept flying through her head. When she thought her condition could not get worse, a warm tongue gave her cheek a very little lick. "Clark?" she asked, looking to her right where the shepherd stood. She found him awfully thoughtful, for Edme had been walking close to the edge of the right side of the Ice Bridge, but he had come even closer to the edge to get to the side of her head where she could see. Edme moved in closer to the brigade to let Clark have more room.

"I don't understand why no one has cared for your hip yet," whimpered Clark. "It did not seem fair."

Edme looked into Clark's kind brown eyes, a smile spreading across her face. She nuzzled him: just what he wanted. Unfortunately, Pancake was not watching, but he would have more chances. He knew somewhere in Pancake's heart she loved him; sure, she was most comfortable around Narkrin and Faolan, but she needed Clark most.

* * *

It was late at night as Faolan sat out on the ice during watch; one had to make sure that Dunbar did not sneak up on them during the darkness. Accompanying him was Pancake, of course, with her paws scabby.

Arthur was continually flying over head as if he did not want sleep, or as if he could not accomplish it. Besides, he would not let Pancake alone without him; he was so afraid for her. She was weak after being starved, and all she could eat out here was maybe a lemming.

As they were watching, Gwynneth came to them and pointed out a disturbance in the waters far away. "Look," she said. "Narwhales."

Pancake smiled. "Those are very curious creatures; I have never seen them before, but I have seen pictures." she paused, reforming her words. "I mean, I've seen an image of one, but not actually been there when one was present." She hated how she was the only one who knew well of humans.

"Strange things," whispered Faolan. He had very large interests for them, but Pancake cared little. All she wanted was sleep.

The night did not last long, but it felt days before Pancake could quit watch and return to the Snug where she could finally rest again. She did not get much rest, for in the morning a few wolves had thought of making a fortress for the wind. _Strategic, _Pancake thought. She joined the fortress, both owls flying overhead as the day progressed.

The sun seemed bright, and Arthur was continually attempting to block it with his shadow from Pancake's eyes. This helped her, though not in the evenings when they headed straight into the light of the west. She was relieved as Faolan suggested a rest. The two cubs, Toby and Burney, and the pups were exhausted, all but Alasha. She was almost skipping.

"You can land now, Arthur," Pancake said, looking up at the owls.

Arthur speedily swooped down for a beautiful landing, along with Gwynneth. They were so tired of having outstretched wings all the time, and finally had the time to rest them as the pups tried making a Snow Snug.

That night was a good one, for Mhairie and Dearlea took watch most of the night. Pancake stirred as Faolan rose that night, trotting out of the Snug. "Faolan?" Pancake asked, lifting her head. He made no reply, so she stood to follow him.

Pancake soon saw that Faolan was trying to herd Alasha away from the edge of the Ice Bridge, for the pup was sleepwalking while singing to herself. Pancake overheard some of her speech:

_**War, war I was within**_

_**So foolish I must have been**_

_**Foolish to care for war**_

_**That stuff so easily can bore!**_

_**Now I am right and true in mind**_

_**This sea has so many things to find**_

_**Why care about land when we have sea?**_

_**In the ocean we can truly be free**_

_**Free to live without worries**_

_**There are no flowers, birds, or trees**_

_**I know the language of a sea creature**_

_**So let the water rush over my fur!**_

_**I am not meant for mountains or land**_

_**I was meant to live at my own command**_

_**The sea is my home forever**_

_**To stay there, I will endeavor!**_

"Alasha!" Pancake shook the pup, drawing screams from Mhairie and Dearlea; the two were shocked that someone would wake a sleepwalking wolf.

But the pup only blinked, looking up at Pancake with a blank face. "Pancake, what are you doing awake? I thought a chance to sleep you would take." Alasha finally answered.

"Alasha, you've been strange all week. I don't get it! What is wrong with you? Why are you speaking in rhymes, singing songs, and sleepwalking? You never do that! You're the one who I heard talking and talking with confusion whenever your mother would sing. Are you alright?"  
"I am greater than I have ever been, much smarter than you have ever seen. Why are you upset when the true Alasha you just met?"

"Stop it!" cried Pancake. "You are not supposed to be _insane_! You are Alasha! Don't you recall the days of battle that you longed for? Why are you not the same?"  
"This is the real me!" Alasha yelled, her tail springing up and her hackles standing. "This is who I was meant to be!" She was truly angry now, and meant every word she said. "I am so tired of you all despising this; this is wonder, this is bliss. You hate it and you hate me… why can't you see…?"

"Stop speaking in rhymes! Alasha, snap out of it—be who you're supposed to be."

"I am who I must!" the pup cried. "Why can't you trust? Why do you look at me in hate? I tell you, that is your fate! You think I wanted to live with these styles? Well for now on, consider me an enemy of the Exiles!"

The shepherd fell silent without reply. Her emotions were busted, almost unable to react. Not only did they break… they malfunctioned. With tears streaming from her eyes and with her fur standing up on end, Pancake was louder that night than possibly any other. "Alasha! You should have never rescued Abban when he almost fell—you got yourself into this mess and lost your mind! That Exile I treasured more than anything is gone now; you trample her with your crappy rhymes and stupid words! Did you forget that night of the Showdown? Did you forget the pain? You couldn't have—you stupid, stupid pup!"

"Pancake," Faolan whispered harshly, trying to get her to stop.

But the shepherd kept yelling and crying. "You said you did not understand how you cared for war—war was all you cared about! You were the light of our pack, the beloved daughter of Star! You hardly care to go home now—all you want is to be with the narwhales. This Ice Bridge has destroyed your mind—you let go of the Exiles! You let go of your mum, of your dad, of your true family for inanimate water! Why do you have to have to be deceived by your stupid, stupid imagination? That night of the Showdown you said these words: _I tell you this, and be sure to remember I will never disagree with it: I was born to be an Exile, and I will die as an Exile_!" Pancake took another breath to scream with. "What happened to that? What happened to _you_?" Pancake was out of control, she shut her eyes and nearly collapsed, many sobs bursting from her at one time. Alasha ran off crying as well to hide behind Mhairie, leaving the distraught shepherd to weep. It was not only Alasha who was being warped by the sea and bridge.

"Pancake," Faolan said softly, coming to her side. But what was he supposed to say? Alasha was _cag mag_, and there was nothing he could do about it. "It's alright," he soothed as Pancake cried onward.


	13. Onto the Frozen Sea

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER.**

Chapter 13

Onto the Frozen Sea

From there, it was a long night. Pancake spent the rest of her time in the corner of the Snug; most of the Brigade eyed her in a strange way and scooted away. _It was her fault; why are you afraid of me?_ A voice yelled inside Pancake's head. Anger had not left her since her tantrum. _No… it was you! You yelled at the pup; you are out of your mind just as she is—she obviously has no knowing of what she does._ Pancake pressed up closer against the icy wall, her fur freezing further and dripping wet when it warmed.

Pancake could not believe she had yelled at Alasha as she had. The dear pup had obviously not meant what she said; she must have been going insane. Cag mag_ indeed… why did I yell at her so?_ Pancake whimpered, setting her head down onto her paws. What an example she was, waking every one up in the middle of the night because of her stupid emotions.

"Come on," Narkrin whispered beside Pancake. He could not understand how she remained beside that freezing wall for so long. Was she really this shameful? "We ought to be moving again." he licked her cheek.

"I cannot go," Pancake answered. She wanted to claw herself to shreds; was she really crying again? _Hold yourself together, Exile!_ "I was not meant to be a leader." _Oh great, you are crying again. Great example._ She tucked her head behind her hind leg and tail.

Narkrin was quiet for a moment before giving a sigh and standing. "Remember when Mud did that really embarrassing thing?" he asked.

"Which one?" Pancake snorted in a laugh.

"He stabbed Jack." reminded Narkrin. "What did he do after that?"

The Exile closed her eyes and gave a groan like a pup. "He apologized to everyone," she sighed, standing. "You're right; it's just too hard to be wrong. Alasha needs almost anything but what I did to her, even if she _is_ crazy."

Narkrin nudged her, nodding. With that, he led her out and to the rest of the Brigade. Arthur, who was standing near by, nearly jumped with excitement. "Pancake!" he greeted as if she had done nothing the night before. This eased her conscious the slightest bit. "Meet a few new members of the Brigade: Eelon and Zanouche. They appeared last night."

Pancake turned to lay eyes on two _immense _eagles. Their wings were even longer than that of an albatross, or a Trumpeter Swan. The animals in the Beyond were indeed larger than of Pancake's world. "Hello," Pancake finally began. She felt unworthy of being the one to decide anything; she had called one of her closest friends stupid last night. Not that she would say it out loud, but she still thought Alasha was currently stupid.

"We have been watching Dunbar for the last long time," Zanouche said.

Eelon nodded. "She speaks the truth. Dunbar is making good progress for being a member of the Outermost. We must advise you haste."  
_No, we were planning on going slow_, Pancake thought. Of course, with her ridiculous temper last night, they had been going slower. "That we will," she took a deep breath. She could lead. Or at least she had to try. "Faolan, assemble everyone up. We're getting on with this journey." She looked determined to the east where dawn was cutting through the dark, cold air. They would make good time today, no matter what Pancake had done.

* * *

During their long, hard trek, Clark finally got them to take a break. Pancake was so rushed with other matters she was hardly noticing Clark's flirtations with Edme. She had noticed them, yet not acknowledged them quite yet. It did not yet occur to her that Clark's only purpose in pleasing Edme was to displease and cause-to-be-jealous Pancake.

The leading Exile gave an angry sigh as Alasha began to call out in rhymes that friends of hers had come to them upon the ice. "Puffins!" Gwynneth exclaimed. "I haven't seen any since the Ice Narrows. I never thought you came this far west."

Pancake was not very fond of the fat and hard-to-understand puffins, but she did get their names clear: Dumpkin was one (she was kind but very unpredictable when it came to talking), Dumpette was her daughter, and Dumpster was the husband of Dumpkin. They only made the pups giggle, but Alasha seemed solemn around them. Pancake wanted to slap herself when always thinking whatever Alasha did was wrong. It was right to respect them as Alasha was, but it was definitely annoying. Besides, what kind of name was Dumpster? Dumpkin was saying some nonsense that it was because they were evolving. _Evolving into brilliance or idiocy? _Pancake thought.

The puffins were very nice at times. They kept conversation going and brought nice, small fish to snack on. The wolves had a few problems with this: they had to eat real game, but Pancake and Clark were quite pleased with it. Pancake, for one, had eaten dog food, which she did not particularly fancy, and Clark had eaten whatever he could find along streets. This was actually filling.

After their mid-day snack, Pancake peered off the Ice Bridge. The water below them was hardly there; instead there were thick layers of ice. The ice stretched out for miles at a time, which was a very handy advantage. There were no pressure ridges, and every once and a while there was a pillar on the side of the Ice Bridge: an easy way to get from the Ice Bridge to the sea, or vise versa. "Faolan," she called back. "What do you think about moving onto the ice? It is dangerous, but it is easier than the Bridge."

"What?" Edme gasped. "Going onto the ice? Why would we do that? It—It's so unpredictable."  
"So are the winds up here," answered Pancake turning back. Others were surprised at Edme's quick and stubborn response, though Pancake decided not to despise it because of her previous behavior. "Just for a few hours, Edme? We'll get off the ice after a while."

There was a short silence before the one-eyed wolf slowly nodded. "Alright," she said firmly. "If we must."

One by one, the wolves slid down a pillar and off across the ice. The pups were laughing all the way down, only to be harshly scolded by their parents. "Maudie—you shouldn't scare me so!" Banja scolded. She did not want to be a mother for only a few months.

"Abban," growled Heep. "What did your mother tell you about sliding on the ice? This is dangerous." Pancake led still, quite confident in their new rout of traveling. She could not even see the sea anymore, for ice spread as far as her eyes could reach.

* * *

In the silent night, Zanouche glided over the MacHeaths unnoticeably. She could hear Dunbar's cursing and barks of anger, even hearing his swears to kill Pancake, Faolan, and Edme. "And… what's his name?" Dunbar tossed his head to kill back at Fretta.

"Uh… Hanis Martin, sir," she answered.

"Ah yes, Hanis. Not to mention that Chocolate Chip creature." muttered Dunbar. Zanouche quietly lifted back into the sky, the cool wind in her face without a sound.

On the ice, each ear beheld the sound of _click-clack-click-clack_ of claws against the Frozen Sea. The moon above them nearly lit up the night as day while they trotted beside the Ice Bridge. Pancake looked with pride as many pressure ridges passed by, of which Dunbar would have to cross over. His wolves, who were also Outclanners, would not dare venture onto the sea.

It was so indescribably cold out on the Frozen Sea. Edme always twitched her ears to listen for cracking sounds of ice; she never trusted it. But she had friends like Clark to come to her aid if she did fall.

Pancake soon decided it was time to move back onto the Ice Bridge, for Edme's sake. The wolves seemed upset to leave; they felt much safer there on solid ground (or at least _thought_ to be solid ground). Edme was glad to finally climb back up the pillars onto the large Ice Bridge, and away from the Frozen Sea.

The rest of the night she spent sleeping. Faolan watched the stars with Edme, which was comforting; there was still a bond between them. After a few moments, Pancake began to pick up their conversations. It was strange, for there was no place in the wide world their voices could echo, it felt, so their voices were firm, soft, and very dim. It was even more difficult when Pancake was lying on her side dozing. The left side of her was numb against the ice, and her right side was being blown in the gentle, cold breeze.

"Kilyric," she heard Faolan and Edme chorus.

"Where did that come from?" Faolan asked, looking to Edme with wide eyes. Pancake picked up no more, drifting away into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Edme was very skittish towards everything. The puffins had told them the ice was melting because of the upcoming springtime. The Bridge would have a few sheets of ice crumbling off here and there, so Pancake suggested moving back onto the Frozen Sea again. It might not be logical, but Pancake thought that if the Ice Bridge collapsed, they would survive easier if they were not on it while it did.

As they were upon the Frozen Sea, there did come a creak, and right below Faolan's paws, a giant, thick crack split through the ice. "Attack speed!" Mhairie cried as they all raced back towards the Bridge. Each of them shivered at a scream that curled through the air. Looking back, Pancake caught sigh of the Sark and Banja at the crack. The fracture in the ice had split to maybe 10 feet and was widening, and in the water lay Maudie, scrambling and yelping. The Sark held Banja and Edme as they tried to leap in. They would die if doing so—she would not risk that. But Pancake might.

The Exile dove into the water, shooting several feet down. She had seen Maudie disappear from the water's surface, just as Alasha did. She would not risk having another one of their precious pups growing up insane. "Maud!" Pancake cried, shocked that she had let out so much air. _Smart, real smart_, she thought to herself. Turning through the dark waters, she saw a large and ancient narwhale swimming towards the pup.

Pancake could not get there fast enough; she was sure if a narwhale wanted anything to do with a pup, it would be to kill it… wouldn't it? Just when Pancake was about to slice her claws into its skin, the narwhale begin to push up on Maudie until she resurfaced. Pancake paused, cocking her head to one side. _Narwhales helping wolves? That's just weird._ She lost the thought, quickly advancing to the surface.

Pancake scrambled back onto the cracking ice, the air splitting with its sounds. Banja was being dragged away by the Sark as the Frozen Sea shattered.

The ice beneath Pancake was moments from collapsing, so she quickly scooped up Maudie by her scruff and began racing from her death. Every step sent a splitting crack until Pancake and Maudie went plunging down under the water.

"Maudie!" Banja shrieked as her pup disappeared. Ice still sliced apart across the sea, but still stayed together as small ice floes. The pillar even crumbled as well, almost upsetting the balance of the Bridge. Pancake was gone.

**The end! Hope you enjoy Exiles of the Beyond Part III, which is about Narkrin's adventure in finding Pancake's corpse. I'm lying; just read the next chapter, and be sure to review.**


	14. Pancake is Pawfast

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER.**

Chapter 14

Pancake Paw-Fast

"Someone needs to get down there!" Clark yelled, shoving Narkrin. "Why are you just _staring_? She's dying!"

The sound of splitting ice was deafening them all as the sea cracked into several floes where Pancake had Maudie had fallen into only moments before. The rest of the brigade stood bewildered upon the Ice Bridge. "Grab her!" a voice came from behind.

Pancake, with her forepaws slipping from the side of the Bridge, was on the other side of them. Maudie was panting upon the Bridge floor, and was finally scooped up by her mother. "Maud, you dear pup," Banja sobbed, holding her pup close.

Narkrin, Clark, and Faolan all dragged Pancake up as she dripped freezing cold water, her red tongue hanging out of her mouth. "What happened?" Faolan cried, licking her forehead.

Pancake lifted her left forepaw, revealing a long, bloody gash. "The ice cut me," she panted. "I could hardly swim. Maudie broke from my grip and tried dragging me to the surface, but we were too deep. Finally, we drifted towards the surface, but to ice under the bridge. That narwhale that saved Maudie came and broke the ice for us to breathe. After getting out, we climbed the pillar on the other side of the Bridge."

Narkrin began to give aid to her leg; he was glad she was mostly all right, and that the creatures of the sea where on their side. Pancake would be able to walk again in a while, though they all feared they were wasting too much time with too many things.

* * *

The pressure ridges were growing easier, though they were stilling slowing the Brigade more and more as hunger increased. The puffins brought them fish daily, but the wolves were all longing for the meat of larger animals.

On one of their days upon the Bridge, Zanouche and Eelon alighted before them with the other two owls. "You must hurry," Eelon warned. "Dunbar is getting much closer now. These pressure ridges are getting more difficult, but the MacHeaths have now come to the easier of them. That makes him faster and you slower."

"I had an idea," Jake began, stepping closer. "We could go onto the ice again, jumping from floe to floe. That's a little easier than the Bridge, and at night we can come back here for sleep. There is no way we'll drown with so many wolves around to help."

"I agree with Jake," Faolan said.

Pancake hesitated before nodding too. "I guess you're right." She stood from her sitting position, took another fish, and then decided to have fun. She peeked off of the Bridge before giving a great leap, crashing into the water beside an ice floe. Then, with sopping wet fur, she climbed onto an ice floe and began to jump.

The puffins thought this was much easier now that they did not have to get to the top of the Ice Bridge, but merely drop fish onto the floes. They continued this for days, passing pressure ridge after ridge on the Ice Bridge. Alasha swam instead of jumping, along with Toby and Burney. Faolan was worrying for Pancake and her cut leg. Sometimes he wanted to stop her and just tell her she meant everything to him, but Faolan knew that Narkrin and Clark would attack him if he did that.

Pancake did begin to see Clark's reasons for helping Edme soon. She was not jealous, but more angry. _If he wants love, he should get it with friendship_. Pancake thought. She did love him, sadly more than she loved Faolan and Narkrin combined. She had a connection with Clark that she shared with no other wolf or dog, so why did she not say yes to his proposal? She knew he still wanted to ask it. _We were meant to be together…_ Pancake thought._ Or have we always been?_ These thoughts bewildered her, and almost scared her. He had to know.

Late at night upon the Ice Bridge, and during their sleep, Pancake rose and trotted to Clark. He was obviously still awake, so she lay beside him. "Clark," she whispered. "I am sorry you think I don't care about you. Going to Edme isn't going to make me marry you, but I don't know what will. I won't marry someone who is not my best friend, and I do want you as my best friend."

Clark raised his head with a sigh. "I can't love you as a friend and yet love you more than that at the same time… I want to treat you like the love of my life. I just can't when you don't love me back."

Pancake licked his muzzle. "I do love you, more than I love Narkrin," she whispered. _But in a different way—what way_?

Clark was stunned. "You do?" he gasped. "But you have not known me for long."

"I still love you. I just need more time before I can decide who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with." She licked him one more time before getting up and returning to her place beside Banja. Once again, she fell asleep.

* * *

The journey upon the Ice Bridge was tiring, but as dusk rolled in, they came across a fork. One had to go the north, and one to the south. The eagles said that the forks joined back together after a while. "It could be different on foot than in the sky," suggested Faolan.

"Mhairie and I can scout," Dearlea volunteered.

Faolan looked to Pancake, shaking is head. "Pancake and I will take it. I'll take south, and Pancake can take north."

"Alone?" the Whistler said.

"Yes… yes, alone," Faolan said. There was something in the manner in which he spoke that let them know he would brook no objections.

The Whistler looked at his old friends as they walked off. He had known them a long time. He knew their ways from the time they were all young gnaw wolves together, competing at the Gaddergnaw Games. As he watched them disappear into the twilight, he knew that this was no mere scouting mission but a very private journey for each of them.

The Whistler watched them both as their paths diverged at the fork. This private journey was one that might not be so much of distance covered but time recovered. But the Whistler sensed something else. There was, he knew, a profound bond between these two. It could only be called love.

* * *

Pancake felt very alone surrounded in darkness on the north fork. She knew not why they had to take this road, and why Faolan wished that she come with him. It was difficult walking with her left leg having a healing gash on it. But she decided not to argue with Faolan; all she needed to do now was listen to her brigade.

At last, Pancake slid down an ice-hill on the Bridge, arriving at where the two forks connected. "I'm here!" she yelled, hoping Faolan would hear her. He made no reply, so she laid herself down for whatever nap she could get.

She had pleasant dreams of puppies and flowers until a voice came to her ears. "Pancake," Faolan whispered, letting her rise. "Anything?"  
"Nope," the shepherd moaned, stretching. "And I see you didn't find anything. Let's take my fork back; it's shorter." She turned to walk away, but Faolan stopped her.

"Pancake!" he could not help himself. His ears began twitching with anxiety. "Please, Pancake… will you…" he gulped; why was he so nervous?

The Exile looked surprised with some passion in her face. "Yes, Faolan?" she asked.

"Will you…" he achieved full composure, taking a deep breath. "Will you be my paw-fast? For I, Faolan, take you forever and ever, Beyond the Beyond and into the Distant Blue and, when the time comes, unto death."

"I…" stuttered Pancake. "…shall. And now I, Pancake the Exile, but who was once a dog of the Ring, take you, Faolan, forever and ever, Beyond the Beyond and into the Distant Blue…" she gulped, tears streaming down her face. She paused as Faolan matched their paws: one of hers under his and one over. She could see his pleasure, his joy—they were paw-fast. Only Pancake had forgotten the last part: 'and when the time comes unto death.' But she could not get the words out. She was so afraid of marriage. "Faolan!" she suddenly cried. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I can't get paw-fast."

"What?" Faolan gasped. "Why not?"  
"We weren't meant to be paw-fast," the shepherd whimpered. "I was meant to be with… with…" she thought for a moment. "…Not Jake, not the Whistler—with no one. No one but… but… but Narkrin. And you, Faolan… you were meant to be with Edme."

Faolan could hardly believe this. It was true, but he could not accept it. A conversation was flying through his head: he had known it for a long time, but always seen it as himself and Pancake.

_Stormfast, I cannot leave you._

_Fengo, you must go on._

_Stormfast, I cannot leave you here to die alone._

_No one dies alone, Fengo. You know that better than any. Skaarsgard will be here soon for me._

_No! No!_

_Listen to me, Fengo, my love, we are both old._

_I know, I know. I can't leave you here to die, Stormfast._

_My soul is pulling away. Skaarsgard is coming for me._

_He came for me, then cast me from the star ladder. I didn't come back just to lose you again, Stormfast._

_You did not come back for me. You came back for the family, the _teaghlachen_, to lead them out of the Long Cold._

_But I can't do it alone, Stormfast._

_Fengo, I promise you will not be alone… ever… ever… _Slaan boladh.

But that was just it: Pancake would have never said anything about Skaarsgard even if she did have another _gyre_. She hated that Skaarsgard, if anything. Edme… the name repeated itself again and again in Faolan's head. Pancake was right; all this time it had been Edme. How had he not seen it? Of course—Edme was the only one who could possibly be right, not Pancake. "You're right," muttered Faolan. "I'm sorry… you're right."

She nuzzled him again. "Let's head back," she suggested, turning back to the south fork.

"I'm sorry," Faolan sighed, walking along side her. "It's just something Clark told me: love should never be ignored. He got that from his mother, Wafer, who he knew for a few days."

Pancake stopped in her tracks, eyes immediately watering. "What did you say?" she sobbed, looking up.

"Love should not be ignored," repeated Faolan.

"No, no… who told Clark that?"

"His mum, Wafer," the wolf said slowly. "Why?"  
Pancake threw her head high as to stop crying, trying to blink away tears. "Sorry—nothing—sorry," she sniffed once before trotting on quickly. Tears still welled in her eyes, but she tried to draw them back. _Stop overreacting, _Pancake told herself. _This is nothing—nothing at all. I mean, it's nothing I did anyway. What I mean to say is—well—why do I stutter?—there's one way to put it—just say it! Alright… here goes…THIS IS THE NIGHT I KILL CLARK._


	15. The Yips of Alasha

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER.**

Chapter 15

The Yips of Alasha

"Blyden, you fool!" scolded Dunbar, looking down at the pup Alasha. "I told you to get me Myrrglosch, not… not…"

"Alasha," the pup corrected.

"Shut up—yes, Alasha. Myrr is Edme's precious pup. I want him. But now that we have this pup, Alasha, that is enough to stir Pancake's hate." Dunbar grinned. "She is their leader. Then we can kill them and thrive in that new world without them."

_That seems a little… harsh…_ The large red wolf Rags thought. He was an Outclanner, though he had not always liked being one. Rags was now having second thoughts on staying with the MacHeaths.

* * *

"What do you mean Alasha is gone?" the Whistler cried, staring Dumpette in the eyes. The little puffin stuttered on her words again, but Dearlea interrupted.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean Alasha's gone?' We don't need to hear it again; she's already said it maybe a thousand times." Dearlea sighed.

"Or at least tried," added Airmead.

"What happened?" Pancake asked, running in quickly with Faolan on her heels.

Jake turned to them. "Alasha's gone; kidnapped by Dunbar."  
Heep whimpered. "I'm so sorry for you Pancake," he said.

"This is obviously a trap if Alasha was kidnapped and not killed. They would never take a pup like that to raise; she is too old to fall into their standards." muttered Pancake, thinking deeply.

Caila held Abban close to her. "I can't imagine if my pup was taken; oh, Abban, I could never lose you."  
Heep licked his son's forehead. "I can't imagine why a wolf would take a pup so young for a trap! It's so cruel, especially when the pup has family."

"It doesn't matter whether or not a wolf has family or not," said Narkrin. "What matters is that it's a life. We have to rescue Alasha before Dunbar kills her."  
Pancake looked extremely troubled. "They can't do this—Star is waiting for Alasha back at home. The pup has to get sane before then, and killing her… oh, killing Alasha…" she hung her head. "Star would never see her dear daughter again."

"But where could they have taken her?" Andreen asked.

"It isn't possible to get so close to us and yet not be seen. They just disappeared." the Watch Wolf Jasper said.

"Ah, yes," Dumpette stuttered even through a small laugh. "I left that part out. You see, there's an Ice Tongue below us; like a circle of ice halfway under the Bridge. Mist covers it most of the time."

Pancake yelped. "You didn't mention this a month ago when we first met you?" she cried.

"No, no—you've been walking on the sea, you would have noticed it. And it isn't even everywhere, just here. There's only one, that we know of. Someone can go up from the Tongue and then back down again very quickly." she smiled inelegantly.

Faolan stepped forth. "Is there a way down without jumping into the water? How did they get up?"

"A pillar, I guess," sighed Dumpette. "I don't know where, but I bet we could find it."

"I'll be right on it!" shouted Arthur, taking flight off of the Bridge. Gwynneth followed, and the two swooped down and around the Tongue. At last, they spotted a very small pillar that led down to the Ice Tongue.

Once reporting it, they began to think. "Airmead and I will lead a _slink melf_—a formation in the water that the Namera taught us."

Pancake's face sprang into excitement. "Alright, I have a plan. We'll break the brigade into a half: land and water. The land half will proceed in attacking from the pillar leading straight to the Ice Tongue. The water team will break itself again to make a _slink melf_. Airmead, you'll take your half of the water team and attack from the west, and Katria, you'll attack from the east with your half of the water team. Katria, once you get to the Ice Tongue, bark. Arthur, when you hear Katria bark, you and Zanouche are going to swoop in and attack from the north, while Gwynneth is going to take Eelon from the south. Clear? Alright, let's break up." Pancake split the wolves up into her land team, including Jasper, Padraigh, Snowdon, Leitha, Faolan, Edme, Narkrin, and ten more Watch Wolves.

Airmead took Clark, the Sark, Mhairie, Dearlea, Caila, and Heep, while Katria took Liam, Toby, Burney, the Whislter, Andreen, and Jake. Slowly and cautiously, they slid into action.

Pancake, in the lead, scrambled down the pillar and onto the Ice Bridge. They had waited a while until Airmead and Katria's team had begun to swim before closing in. It was so incredibly quiet… too quiet. All the wolves new they could be walking to their deaths: they knew the MacHeaths were waiting for them. Some had imaged the element of surprise, but the remembrance that they were to be surprised came back to them when a small sound came to their ears. "Pancake, Pancake!" Alasha's yips came to their ears. They all new this could be their ends.

"I know I might not make this out alive, especially because they want me dead almost most," whispered Andreen, looking to the Whistler. "But you could have killed me that day I was insane… and you didn't. I'm glad this could be my chance to die, and though I don't want that to happen, it will be a much better fate than the one you could have given me. Thank you." She leaned in and licked his cheek.

The Whislter felt an inspiration in that one small lick. "Your welcome, Andreen," he smiled.

Their attentions drew back to the yips of Alasha. "Pancake, Pancake!" she cried. "You can probably tell my cries are fake!" She was slapped down by Dunbar, and MacHeaths and Outclanners dashed out. But the brigade was going nowhere. Katria leaped onto the Tongue, throwing her head back into a howl. Above her head swooped the owl and eagle, the two stretching out their claws in pursuit of the wolves.

It appeared that the MacHeaths had grown afraid of water from hearing tales from the Outclanners, so the brigade began to lead them towards the water. "Jump for me," Clark grinned, standing beside the water's edge. "I dare you."

A MacHeath did as he dared, plowing into the water with a yelp as the shepherd jumped aside. Clark let out a loud laugh, only to be taken down by Fretta and Malan. "Leave him _alone_!" the Whistler yelled, ramming himself into them and tumbling into the water.

The wolves had obviously forgotten to swim, or they were too afraid. "Help us, help us!" Malan shrieked, constantly being drawn under the light waves. But the Whistler turned away, ignoring their pleas, and paddled back towards the tongue.

Fretta took a gulp of air too soon, swallowing a large amount of water. Malan tried getting back to her, but he was too late. Fretta was sent plunging back under the water, breathing another amount of water. She drifted off into open sea drowning… forgotten.

Narkrin caught sight of Malan and Fretta drifting off and saw the Whistler coming back. "Whistler!" he gasped. "Malan—Fretta!"

"Yeah… so?"

Narkrin growled in anger, grabbed Pancake, and raced back up the pillar while quickly explaining the situation to the shepherd. At top speed, they darted from one side of the Ice Bridge to the other, took a great leap, and soared through the air.

A few moments later, they were paddling beside the drowning wolves. Narkrin plunged under Malan, rising back up so that the wolf was clinging to his shoulders. Pancake tried doing the same to Fretta, though the wolf was so immense compared to her. Nevertheless, she tried dragging her back to the Tongue. "Trying to get back to your pack, are you?" Pancake smiled, giving Fretta a clever glance as she kicked through the sea.

"…Duh…" Fretta managed through her coughs. She could not help but laugh, though that was all drowned in tears. This was not right… Pancake was helping her after all she did.

Finally, the four wolves scrambled upon the icy shores, jumping back into action. Malan and Fretta were now fighting for the brigade against the MacHeaths. The victory was close, when there came a yelp.

Banja was running for Donaidh, but she came too late. The apprentice of Dunbar dug his fangs into Jasper, drawing a terrified gasp from him. With a very angry shriek, Katria tackled Donaidh down. She stared into his eyes with anger. "You are the worst mate any she-wolf has ever had or will ever have!" she yelled. Donaidh shoved her off, though she jumped right back up. Katria sank her teeth into his paw, and quite suddenly jerked it one way. There came a crackle, and Donaidh howled in pain. His left paw was now crippled by his own mate, who had been like his slave. In his anger, he charged the closest wolf: Banja. He pinned her down, jaws locked on her neck. Banja, almost involuntarily, shoved Donaidh's broken leg, causing him to jerk and yelp. She shoved him off, though his fangs had still cut her neck.

"Banja," Pancake cried, helping the wolf up. "I'll take you back; just hold on."  
"No…" the red wolf panted, shaking her head. "I'm fine… I'll keep fighting."

Pancake growled, staring Banja in the eye. "You're going back onto the Ice Bridge, Banja," she yelled firmly. "With a cut like that you're doomed. I won't let you go keep fighting."

"At least let me go on my own."

"I'll cover you," said Pancake, sprinting off towards the pillar. Banja made it safely, almost caught twice. Pancake was able to defend her once, but was taken down by Rags. The second time Eelon rescued Banja, leading her to the pillar without another scratch.

Pancake's neck was held down by Rag's immense paw. That wolf was nearly as big as Faolan! His dark red/brown fur was stained with his own blood in a few places, though upon his paws was the blood of true Beyond wolves. His eyes were green: almost deeper than Faolan's. As he bared his fangs to defeat the Exile, there came some compassion in his eyes. It finally dawned on Pancake: he was not an Outclanner. She knew he was of the Beyond. "I know you aren't with them!" Pancake blurted out as he was about to strike. She did not know what she was saying, but it appeared to be working. "I know you aren't an Outclanner."

"…I am an Outclanner," Rags said slowly.

_Crap; that failed_. Pancake thought. "I know you don't belong with them." she was quite sufficed with that, for it sounded much more convincing. She knew that Outclanners had more yellow eyes than the wolves of the Beyond, and he had one of the greenest eyes ever. "What clan are you from? MacHeath?"

Rags shook his head.

"Then where are you from?" Pancake wondered aloud.

Rags looked up at the surrounding chaos, and then back at the shepherd. "Follow me; we have to be quick." he stepped off of her, even helped her up, and then raced off to a den. They came to a sudden stop on the darkness, and there the large red wolf began his story. "I am a dying breed, but we are returning." he whispered.

"Who is returning?" Pancake asked, for this sounded super interesting.

Rags, once again, glanced around, and then leaned in close to her until their noses were almost touching. "MacNaans."

**MWAHAHAHA! I'm laughing because most of you have no idea who MacNaans are, and I have just imagined your what-is-she-talking-about-that's-complete-nonsense face. I'll sum them up enough so that it won't ruin the next chapter and Exiles of the Beyond Part III: The Hunted. Overrunner is an awesome person who invited me to a Forum, he needed a bad guy, so I made up the MacNaans. My internet sibling, AelitaAndWhiteboy, is writing a story about their back-story (READ IT). So please, review and read the next chapter (when it comes up; you might be reading this before the next chapter was posted).**


	16. A Second Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER.**

Chapter 16

A Second Showdown

Pancake shook her head. "Who?" she asked again.

"The MacNaans!" Rags repeated. "We make up most of the Outermost. In fact, the Outermost did not exist until the MacNaans occupied it. We were still considered a pack until a few years back, before I was born. We were known as savages always. Once we tried executing a terrible plan, we were banned from the Beyond. That is how we befriended the MacHeaths, and together, we were going to revolt against the Beyond. That was when the famine hit. We lost so many wolves to the dances, which was surprising because so many MacNaan wolves had lost faith in Lupus. The important wolves always said, 'It is Lupus who has put us here,' and others say, 'Lupus got us here, then curse him!'" Rags sighed. "I tell you, I had my second thoughts so many times while with Dunbar. The MacNaans say they have conquered the Beyond: it is their land since everyone else deserted it. They stayed behind. But I am the wolf who followed Dunbar in leaving the Beyond… the only MacNaan that will survive."  
Pancake smiled. "Join us," she offered. "I'll do what I can to make sure you make it alive to the Distant Blue; just don't follow Dunbar. He's evil; he killed Edme's mother."

Rags nodded. "It is time. I'll join—I'll fight for you."

Pancake licked his cheek in thanks before dashing out again; she felt as if she had wasted enough time. Once stepping out, she leapt onto Blyden and shoved him down, almost knocking him out. Then, jumping on top of the ice den she had been in, cried: "Retreat!" At this, Twist grabbed Alasha and followed the rest of the brigade towards the pillar, leaving the exhausted Outclanners behind. It a moment, the night was in silence, and the brigade had taken victory.

* * *

"Good… we're all back," Pancake sighed, once reaching where the pups and puffins were waiting for them.

"No, we're missing three," barked Faolan, seeing two wolves scrambling towards them. It was Padraigh and Snowdon, and the two Watch Wolves were dragging the half-dead friend of theirs.

"Who is that?" Pancake asked, her voice immersed with a sign of worry. She could not believe she had forgotten someone.

"It is Jasper," Snowdon panted, releasing Jasper's bloody pelt.

Banja was snuffling. "Donaidh got to him before I could," she sobbed as if Maudie's constant licks of encouragement were nothing. "I feel it is my fault."  
"No, it isn't," Fretta sighed. "Donaidh was a very brutal wolf… I am sad to say I was ever with him. He is as clever as a fox and as fast as an eagle."

"Well," Zanouche chuckled, her feathers seeming to puff. "I beg to differ."

"I don't think Jasper is in need of mourning; at least not now," said Padraigh. "He's alive. Though… not looking that way. If we have the time, we can save him. Dumpette! If you don't mind…"

"Mind what?" Dumpette looked stupidly up at Padraigh, pausing in her staring-into-Jasper's-soul.

The young puffin was quickly slapped upon the back of her head. "He wants fish for Jasper!" Dumpkin scolded. "And here we are just staring at him. Oh, but I do say he looks like he's in critical condition; I'd be going insane if that had happened to me."  
The Whistler had almost had enough with these birds. Well, he had, but chose not to show it. "Well then, Dumpkin, Dumpster, Dumpette—would you mind fetching us the fish?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" Dumpkin smiled. "We'll be as quick as a wink. Trust me, I'm super fast at this kind of stuff."

And that was the last straw. "Would you just go already?" the Whistler yelled, startling the puffins.

"I was just about to say…" Dumpster grumbled.

"Whatever," muttered Dumpette.

"Don't talk to your father that way!" Dumpkin frowned as they dived into the water.

Their arguments went on, though the brigade did not listen. Pancake went to Banja to help with her cut, though the shepherd had many wounds of her own. They were easy to ignore, though, for she had been through much worse pain during the winter and as a police dog. The pups, thankfully, where not harmed. Alasha had nothing to complain of, and if she did, Pancake scarcely took notice. She had not the fancy for rhymes; especially after a fight.

After a few hours, and reports of peaceful activity, Jasper awoke. He was well used to pain, especially after being a gnaw wolf. He quickly shook it off, following them into continuous journeying. The Ice Bridge was coming to an end.

Following further discussion, it became a decision that they would take the northern fork, for that protruded farther out into the ocean, taking them closer to the Distant Blue. The shores of their haven were now visible, though Pancake could not see anything upon its shores. Hopefully they would be able to find a floe of ice and drift onto it.

Night struck again, surrounding them in a cold darkness. They were coming ever close to the Distant Blue, and upon scouting Arthur claimed to have seen the end of the Bridge, only less than a mile away. Pancake was greatly relieved at this.

Then it came, like a flash of lighting. The Sark came running back from her watch, eyes wide. "Dunbar, he's right behind us!" she yelled.

"Define 'right behind us,'" Clark grinned.

"Less than a mile!" the old wolf cried. "Move, move! He's maybe a hundred yards away now! How did we not see him?"

By then, they the Outclanners were among them. The brigade surrounded them in a thin line of wolves, each enraged from being beaten the previous night. Dunbar had full intentions of making Faolan, Edme, and Pancake miserable. He did not want them dead just yet. "Move in!" he commanded.

The eagles swooped down in pursuit, but to all of their surprise, wolves were able to pin them down! Gwynneth dove down from the sky, cutting a wolf very badly with her talons. Even so, her wing was slashed, and she was unable to fly for a few hours. The Sark was clawed in trying to avenge her, setting the brigade into a terrible silence. Pancake stood boldly before the rest of them, facing Dunbar. "Don't you lay a claw on them," she snarled. "You have no idea how much things could be easier if you would just befriend us instead of killing us."

Dunbar slammed her down, striking her neck with a paw and keeping her down. "It is not you I want," he growled, shoving her aside. A few more wolves jumped onto her before she could rise to defend the Brigade.

But the wolves who followed Pancake stood still, watching intensely as Dunbar came closer. He stopped at Narkrin, soon striking out to lock jaws on his neck. "Narkrin!" Pancake cried, though continued to be held against her will.

Faolan began to step forward, but the MacHeaths only came closer. Narkrin was who Pancake really loved; Faolan couldn't let Narkrin die. The wolves glanced up at the last flying thing: Arthur. He was creaking in his flight; he was not going to let go of his bag, and none could tell why. But Narkrin's life was as steak here.

Dunbar gave Narkrin one terrible bite before shoving him aside. Next, he moved to the pups. All he wanted was to make Pancake watch her friends die. But as he was about to strike, Arthur came streaking through the sky, claws clamping onto Dunbar's back. The bag that was around his neck flew off, pulling a scream out of the owl. Fortunately for him, it did not fall off the Bridge, but most of what was inside spilled out upon the ice.

A wolf grabbed Arthur by the wing, thrusting him down. The Brigade jumped into action at Arthur's distraction, colliding with the enemy. They did not have the upper hand (or paw, whichever suits you), but they had to try.

Pancake was back up in moments, jumping onto the slightly crippled wolf, Donaidh. Katria had hoped him dead after the attack on the Tongue, but he seemed right as rain. But his heart was on fire with rage (thank goodness that is not literal). The fighting continued for another thirty minutes before anyone could get to the pups.

Andreen began to lead the pups away when Blyden held her down as Dunbar crept closer. The pups were cornered against the edge of the Ice Bridge now, their paws shaking with the realization that this was their end. They would die a solitary death without ever the taste of true game, real stream water, or the sight of a summer evening.

Dunbar grabbed a talon from the ground, holding it firmly in his teeth. One strike with this, and a pup would be dead. They were sharper than a sword, and the strong metal of a smith, like Gwynneth. The foul chieftain drew back his weapon, and struck forward, straight towards Alasha first. She had gotten away once, but definitely not again.

The talon jabbed into the pelt of a wolf, embedding itself solidly. But the pups remained unharmed. Dunbar looked up, releasing the talon. There stood Andreen, eyes wide and pants large. She staggered for a moment, blood continuing to drench her fur. The weapon was deep within her skin, puncturing a lung.

"Andreen!" Pancake shrieked, tears welling in her eyes. But it was obvious: the once-MacHeath was already as good as gone.

Dunbar grabbed another talon and came to the pups again. He kicked Myrr down, and jabbed it down. Andreen pushed Dunbar, releasing a cry and leaving the pups safe again. Blyden jumped for Maudie, but she shoved him down too. "Don't touch them!" she sobbed, tears almost as abundant as her blood. Dunbar jumped onto her, jabbing the second talon into her side.

At last, the chieftain grabbed a third talon and slashed Abban. The pup screeched with pain, falling down with tears streaming his cheeks. He was pushed again, this time by Andreen. The she-wolf shoved all the pups back, leaping for Dunbar, who was still holding the third talon. She pinned him down, though as she did he pinned a the last weapon. It pierced between her throat and heart, drawing a gasp from her. "That is what becomes of she-wolves who betray her pack!" Dunbar snarled, still under her decreasing hold.

She looked back at him, eyes red with tears. "And this is what becomes of chieftains who betray their country!" she released her hold, letting gravity do its job. Her former leader dropped, with a yelp, in the Frozen Sea (off of the very end of the Ice Bridge). And there the she-wolf dropped down, shivering with shock and cold, three long talons dangling from her. Blood was dripping from her muzzle and mouth, but she had to ignore it. She had to get back into the battle.

Blyden staggered towards her, a third talon in his jaws. In drawing back and striking, he did not make it to her precious pelt. With a yell, Pancake jumped onto him, tackling him down. "Go!" she yelled to the pups. Blyden struggled, and finally jerked up and around towards Pancake's side. He jabbed the talon into her side, pushing her down.

Pancake immediately pulled the talon out, lame with pain. How many talons did Arthur have? Looking to the scattered elements of his bag, she guessed ten.

Blyden grabbed a talon and threw it at her, though she ducked in time. She ran forward, wrapping her teeth onto his neck and pushing him down. She kept her paws fast around his head, lifted it up, and smashed it down, just as she had taught Alasha (when the pup was in her right mind). Blyden was knocked senseless, almost drawing from Pancake a sigh of relief. But the Exile was not at all relieved. She jumped over Blyden's cold, motionless body and landed beside Andreen. Her eyes darted across the panting wolf and her wounds, eyes wide.

"Where are the little ones?" Andreen gasped.

Pancake tried to hold in her emotions. She took a deep breath. "I told them to go," she said softly. With Beyond wolves now claiming victory again, there seemed little chance of getting attacked. Pancake took her time.

"I'm so sorry… I failed you." Andreen managed, her sentences cut by constant gasps and pants. So this is what it was like to die?

"No," Pancake shook her head. "You gave us victory. Our lives, Andreen… _you_ saved them." It seemed the right thing to say. She disabled Dunbar, giving the other side little time to strategize. It was her death that gave them victory.

Andreen's eyes were wet with tears of pain and fear. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, trembling. "I didn't mean to die… but this is the right way to die. I do see this is a much better way to die than to… to die believing in Skaars. Your beliefs gave me hope; let me die the right way. This is the right way to die… right?"

Pancake could not think; Andreen was an entire life: an enormous bank of imagination and trillions upon trillions of thoughts and hopes and dreams… it was all coming to an end. And how was Pancake supposed to choose the precise words to end that life? What should she say to please Andreen while in her last seconds of living? Saying nothing would end her life in loneliness, but constant tears and talking might end it with sorrow. _Let her to in peace; let her know she is loved._ Pancake thought. She leaned in and gave Andreen a lick on the head. "It is," Pancake whispered. "The best way to die—I am envious of you." Andreen let out a light chuckle, but pain soon returned to her. Pancake jerked back to her, nuzzling her. "You led the victory," she said softly. "The best MacHeath there ever was. We love you, Andreen… more than you know."

At those last words, Andreen gave a heavy sigh, her gaze growing faint and her breaths stopping all together. Before the life left her, the Whistler gave a howl of triumph; the battle was won by the wolves of the Beyond. They were victorious—Andreen was victorious.


	17. Out with a Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER.**

Chapter 17

In with the Blue and Out with a Secret

Pancake did not know why, but she thought of an Old Wolf phrase. It was beautiful in her ears, so she whispered it smoothly into Andreen's ear. "_Slaan boladh_," she said before letting her head rise.

The Whistler and Faolan both galloped up, smiles on their faces. "Pancake!" Faolan yelped. "We won! We… won…" his enthusiasm quickly disintegrated at the sight of Andreen. There was a silence, shock seething into all of them. "Pancake…?"

"Dunbar killed her," muttered the Exile. "She defeated him… defeated the MacHeaths." She whimpered, though that was cut off by a giant, ear-piercing crunch. A giant, black crack split from one side of the Bridge to the other, and from it came thousands of branches of cracks. There was a long silence, for the small cracks and rushed from their source until it had become the very ground of which they stood. It even frightened the east-fleeing MacHeaths and Outclanners. "Don't anyone move!" Pancake screamed.

"Like we were going to move," Jake snickered.

"I was totally going to move!" snapped Clark in a low voice.

They all stood petrified; of course this would happen! There had not been a pillar for a few miles, and Pancake was standing on the very tip of the Ice Bridge's end. Their weight had freaked it out.

Starting from the tip where Pancake stood, the Bridge suddenly fell. It was like a wave throughout their icy ground. Millions of tiny ice shards crashed in around them as the whole Bridge dispatched itself into the water. Many larger chunks landed as well all around the wolves, leaving them to grab on desperately. The MacHeaths and Outclanners were safe; fortunately for them, the Bridge was more secure where they stood. There was a very long silence between all of the evil wolves, until Donaidh spoke up. "Well, the Beyond will have to do," he stated.

"Agreed!" the other wolves nodded, turning back towards the east to make their journey home.

Pancake resurfaced with a gasp and gulp of air, her fur drenched with freezing cold water. She clung to an ice floe, looking over her shoulder. There was a larger floe not twenty yards away, so she released and paddled towards it.

Clark whimpered and slashed through the water, complaining of the ice cutting his paw on the way down. He screamed with surprise as there came an unexpected feeling beside his belly, but it was only Pancake. She was resurfacing underneath him, her head bumping into his. "What was that for?" Clark groaned.

"You're supposed to grab onto my withers, stupid," Pancake laughed, kicking towards the ice floe.

"Oh," Clark answered bashfully, wrapping his arms around her neck. He was very difficult to pull, especially considering how much he kicked and whined.

They were the first onto the ice floe, so Pancake turned to help more. "Wait, Pancake," Clark stopped her. "I know you said we needed to get to know one another more before marriage, but we're in the middle of the ocean without food. This is my end… and I'm telling you I won't die without you. Can't we get married here? It may not seem romantic, but I just can't imagine—"

"Clark!" Pancake cut him off. "First of all, the Distant Blue is right there. We'll be there in a few hours once the current takes us close enough to swim the rest of the way. We're going to make it."

Clark sighed. "And second of all…?"

Pancake shut her eyes, knowing she would hardly be able to get this out. "I won't marry you," she said.

"What?"  
"Never,"

"Huh?" Clark whined.

"I cannot marry you, Clark—not ever. Not when we get to know each other," she shook her head. "We'll never be together."  
Clark barked. "Why not?" he cried.

"You know when you were a little pup?" Pancake began. "Your mum was leading you away to safety with that other dumb pup who was taken by that evil wolf's pack and raised like an idiot? That was your sister. She was rescued by a brave pack and raised there for a few months before she got hit by a car. She never grew up stupidly."

Clark was almost crying. "Well what does that have to do with anything?" he yelped.

"She didn't die," continued Pancake. "She became a police dog until her master was shot and killed. She became an Exile… an Exile who fell in love with her brother."  
Clark took in one of the largest gasps he had ever inhaled. "What?" he whispered. "You're my sister? You do look like me, but that's impossible! I couldn't have fallen in love with my sister, that's stupid! I wanted to marry you, my sister! Why didn't you tell be earlier?"

"I didn't know. Faolan asked me to marry him, and he said it's because you told him Wafer told you never to ignore love."  
"So?"  
"So, Wafer is my mom," smiled Pancake. "We're identical, and though we act like just look-alikes, we are siblings." she licked his cheek. "There are a lot of other girls out there, Clark… just, don't propose to your sister again."

With that, Pancake dove back into the water, helping other wolves onto the rather large ice floe. There the currant pulled them closer and closer towards the Distant Blue's shores. They were beautiful and sandy, and went on for a long time before they hit forests. In the distant they could see large, green mountains, capped with dazzling snow. But no where could they see any Exiles. "Pancake!" Narkrin barked. "We can't find Alasha."

"What?" Pancake gasped. "Why not?"  
"Well why else? She's just gone."  
Pancake looked over the waters frantically, hoping to catch sight of the pup. There was nothing. She even jumped into the water to look through the clear sea. But the pup was gone. "She can't be," Pancake shivered, back on the floe. "What will Star do? That pup is everything to her and Conean."  
"There's nothing we can do about it," Faolan whimpered. "I'm sorry."  
Pancake made no reply. This could not have happened… the pup, gone? They had no other choice other than to move on if they wanted to survive.

Faolan was the first to jump into the water once they were close enough. Arthur flew ahead with his bag viscously murdering his hopes of flying straight, and the other birds around him. They had thankfully survived with the ability to fly, though Gwynneth was slightly wounded on her back and wing from a wolf's claw.

Faolan was also first to have his paws strike the sand of the Distant Blue. He was the only wolf who did not shake his or herself off to rid of the water. The wolf was too busy staring amazing into his new home… the Beyond was so far behind.

"Dearlea!" Caila barked. "You are a _screeleen_; sing!"

The wolf threw back her head in song, letting out a beautiful melody:

_**And out of that dark place we fled**_

_**That broken land so scarred and dead**_

_**Our hopes our dreams forever gone.**_

_**Then did we follow these wolf (and dog) so bold**_

_**To this place that did unfold**_

_**As if lost in mists of time**_

_**It was the Distant Blue**_

_**A new world sublime**_

_**On a bridge of ice we walked and walked**_

_**We now give thanks to Lupus, to Glaux,**_

_**To Ursus and gods not known,**_

_**The last way**_

_**To here in our new home.**_

Pancake's eyes went wide. "What did you just say?" she shrieked, embarrassing herself far enough so that she did not care.

"Huh?" Dearlea looked her way.

"Did you just say 'we now give thanks to Lupus, to Glaux, to Ursus and gods not known'?" the shepherd growled.

Dearlea looked like a criminal. "Uh… yeah…"

Pancake cleared her throat. "Well, let me show you how a song goes." She began in her own song, her voice like a bell.

_**Praise God for Whom all blessings flow!**_

_**Praise Him all creatures here below!**_

_**Praise Him above ye heavenly host,**_

_**Praise Father, Son, and Holy Ghost!**_

"Amen," Narkrin laughed to finish.

Dearlea tipped her head to one side in a little nod. "That does have a nice ring to it," she smiled.

Jake's ears pricked up. "Look, there's a dog!" he said. "Is it an Exile?"  
All looked that way to see a young Dalmatian pup, hopping around on the shore curiously. Pancake lunged forward, trotting towards it to find out more. They followed, soon discovering it was not an Exile. "Who are you?" Pancake asked, slightly surprising the pup.

"Who, me?" it asked.

"No, the other dog we aren't familiar with," laughed Myrr.

The pup smiled. "That was a joke," she said. "I'm Amy… I found this place today."

Clark barked. "Augh, it's that same pup that wouldn't get out of the Beyond!" he growled.

"Oh, hi," Amy waved.

"You little—" Clark was held back by Faolan as Amy went racing away.

"She obviously doesn't know anything about the Exiles," stated the Sark. She yelped with surprise as Arthur's back splattered before her, the owl giving a hoot of surprise and diving down to grabbed it again.

"My apologize," he chuckled, scooping it back up with a wing. He tucked it behind himself securely.

Snowdon frowned. "What's in there that you're so territorial of?"  
"Just… valuables," Arthur smiled. "Some items I found after the earthquake. Random stuff."  
"Then why can't we see it?" Clark barked, stepping closer. He was not in the nicest mood since Amy appeared and ran away.

"Because… I like my own stuff to myself," Arthur stepped back.

Pancake let a soft growl come from her. "Clark, leave him alone." she said. She was positive she was the elder of Wafer's two pups, so he should listen to her.

Clark did not listen. "What's he hiding?" he asked, shoving the owl over.

Arthur gave a little shriek as his back fell from him, tumbled a ways, and spilled its contents upon the sand. To his grief, and the brigade's shock, there lay the Ember of Hoole.

**THERE! I've been waiting to write that part forever. If you knew that was going to happen, review. But please don't review and say something like 'I knew that **_**Arthur would steal the Ember**_**'. People read the reviews and I don't want them to find out until they read it. READ THE NEXT CHAPTER, and vote on my profile on what you want me to write next!**


	18. An Explosion Gone Awesome

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER.**

Chapter 18

Explosion Gone Awesome

"Arthur!" Pancake cried, eyes wide at this sight.

The graymalkin stumbled up, standing in front of his discovery. "Fengo said—he said 'the Ember'…" he stuttered. "I got the Ember, alright? I did what he said."

Each wolf was filled with jealously. "Give it to me!" they all barked, jumping forward. Pancake yelled and bit for them to stop, but Arthur had already grabbed the Ember in his talons and taken flight. "After him?" Eelon asked.

"YES!"

"No!" Pancake snarled. "Look at yourselves! Drawn to anger and evil thoughts, just for a cool rock. You're not going to comfort Arthur by doing that."

"He's a graymalkin; he is the owl we're protecting the Ember from!" Leitha said.

"He's also my friend," growled Pancake. "I won't let you hurt him for it."

* * *

_I knew they'd try to steal it… that's why I kept it from them,_ Arthur thought. He was perched on the last bit of the Ice Bridge, far from the Distant Blue. He didn't want to go back. He wanted to stay away forever, maybe even live with puffins instead (but that idea frightened him).

The Ember was clutched in his talon as he looked down at it. He had dove down into the collapsing volcano just in time to grab it and fly out, though that was when he was knocked out. He recovered the Ember shortly after, keeping it hidden always from the wolves. Until Clark decided to get stupid.

"How could they have?" Arthur asked himself. He sighed. "You should go back to them… it was foolish to run away like that. You're a graymalkin… what did you expect? You have to say you're sorry. Alright, I'm going to do it!" He stood up straight, releasing his grip on the Ember. With a gasp equally as large as Clark's, Arthur watched the Ember drop from the Bridge and into the Frozen Sea, beginning a rather slow sink to the bottom. "What have you done?" he cried. "No, no, no! This couldn't have happened!" His thoughts were cut by a voice from below.

"Lemmings they complained of…" muttered Alasha, sitting drowsy on an ice drift that was melting. She was so unconscious of everything one could hardly call her awake.

"ALASHA!" Arthur sped towards her, and immediately grabbed her head. She was so stupid-acting that he gave her a good whack.

_Abban had to be saved, that was all she knew. She flew off the Bridge, into the water, and went sinking down. Then it all went black. A new thingy thing embedded her. She was no longer Alasha… just someone who looked like Alasha. Hope of getting back the old one seemed lost. But no one had tried scaring the yips out of her yet._ "What?" Alasha looked up, blinking. "Is Abban safe?"  
"Yes, he's fine," Arthur muttered quickly. "Now get my Ember: go, go!"

Alasha looked around before plunging into the water, looking around frantically for his 'Ember', or whatever she was looking for. But all she could think of was Abban, her mother, and everyone else. She did not look as if she were upon an Ice Bridge, but rather in the ocean, much closer to the Distant Blue.

Finally, she spotted it. A glimmering orange/yellow pill-shaped rock slowly sinking down into darkness: that was her target. She quickly swam down, clutched it in her teeth, and swam back to the floe. She spat it onto the ice, panting.

"Yes, yes, thank you," Arthur said relieved, grabbing it quickly.

"Where's everyone else?" Alasha panted, pulling herself onto the ice floe. "We have to find them, quick. What direction? Are you separated from them too?"

"Yes, sort of. I ran away. They're in the Distant Blue."  
"How did they get there so fast? I thought that—"

"Well, a lot's happened since you fell and apparently forgot everything. Andreen was killed, but everyone else is safe on the Distant Blue. Come on, we should paddle back." Arthur began to fly above her, circling slowly as she jumped into the water and started swimming. She stopped suddenly by a puffin head. "What the…"

"No need, girl," Dumpkin smiled. "Get back onto the floe."

"Who are you?" Alasha asked, scrambling back onto the ice with Dumpkin.

"Dumpkin, the puffin," she bowed. Her eyes grew large with confusion. "Wait, haven't we already had this conversation?"

"She remembers nothing!" yelled Arthur from above.

"Figures; you've been odd lately. Well anyway, we'll push the floe to the shore, and you'll be just right, okay?" Dumpkin waited for no reply before she and the other puffins began to push against the floe, leading her west.

* * *

Pancake galloped through the woods, looking around curiously. She very suddenly caught sight of an Obea Tree, unordinary for the Beyond. But this was not the Beyond.

Out of the den of the tree popped the head of Star. "Pancake!" she cried, running out towards her, and nuzzling her deeply. "You're back… you're safe." she smiled. "Did they all make it back?"  
"My friend Andreen died, the wolf that tried to kill Grizz," Pancake said sadly. "The Ice Bridge we traveled on broke, and Alasha went missing."

Star's joyful expression melted into shock. "What?" she inquired quietly. "Missing? Well, can't you look for her?"  
"We would have frozen to death…" Pancake muttered; she should have looked harder. Alasha was too young to die, though she was not the same pup. "I'm sorry, Star. I should have tried harder. I'll send the eagles and Gwynneth out to find her." She tossed her head aside, beckoning for Star to follow. They trotted towards the beach where all the other wolves stood, looking around wildly. They wanted the grandest tour that ever was or would be.

Out on the open sea, a white speck loomed closer upon the lapping waves. Standing on it was a slipping red pup, her face lit up with excitement. "Mom!" she shrieked, diving beautifully into the waters. She excellently swam to the shores, running at full speed towards Star. They collided with a yelp, holding each other closer.

"Alasha, you're alright! It sounded as if you had drowned." Star sobbed.

"Dumpkin said the Bridge broke, and that I had gotten lost. I don't remember anything at all… all I know is that I was saving Abban and blacked out."

Narkrin and Pancake gave Alasha licks of welcoming. "You're back!" Narkrin laughed. "Pancake and I were sure you were overcome completely by a sea-loving creature. You said you cared nothing for war and didn't care for land, either."

"Well I _was_ crazy," smiled Alasha, nuzzling her mother again. "I'm so glad we're at our journey's end… it did not seem so long, though."

"Hey!" yelled a voice from above. It was Arthur, the Ember clutched in his talons. He was flying alright with it, for the Ember truly did give him power and strength. "Sorry about my insanity for the Ember. I think no one should have it." He looked as if he were to throw it into the ocean.

"Don't!" Faolan shouted. "Don't you dare throw that out there!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, almost drew a flip, and released the Ember with all of his strength (considering the Ember's strength, that's _really_ hard). The entire Brigade howled with surprise as the Ember of Hoole crashed into the ground, igniting and causing a rather large explosion. A shockwave nearly knocked Pancake onto her back, though she held her ground until the air was still. The Ember was gone: blown up: viciously killed (by definition it cannot be fixed).

Heep took his eyes out from behind his paws. "You killed it," he said, his voice slightly shaking. His expression quickly changed from fear to surprise as a new feeling came to him. He whirled around to see a new, long, wagging tail. "Look at it! Look at it!" he cried, racing about.

"We heard you," Tearlach smiled, twitching ears that had not been there before.

Banja was blinking both eyes, Twist was running straight with Faolan, Leitha could walk without limping with a new leg, and Snowdon no longer had a forked tongue. "It's so beautiful," Jake exclaimed, wagging his whole tail and licking with his whole tongue.

Pancake nearly jumped with surprise. A wolf that had been standing by seemed to suddenly appear out of now where. But it was no random wolf… it was the Sark! Even she was becoming right: her eye ceased to spin, and her fur became beautiful and straight. "Sark!" Pancake smiled. "Even you are fixed."

The Sark was hardly paying attention; she was not used to seeing right with two eyes that worked. "I don't know how to explain this," she stuttered. "I thought the prophecy was for malformed wolves."

Edme was running about excitedly, trying to show others her new eye. "Look at it; isn't it beautiful? Dunbar couldn't keep it shut forever!"  
Pancake looked confused. "What's the prophecy?" she asked.

Faolan began to recite: "All that was bent would be straight, all that was broken would be mended, and those who were born malformed would be suddenly right." he smiled. "It looks as if the Sark's appearance was broken."

Pancake looked as if she had seen someone come to life. "Then that could only mean…" she turned around, speeding off into the woods. The Brigade began to follow, wondering what she was up to this time.

The Exile slipped into the Obea Tree, and came out the other side, into Colorado. She hardly took the time to smell the beautiful air before she sped off in search of a den. When she found it, she entered, knowing she might not be able to get out. The ground beneath her paws turned to gravel, and ahead she saw light. The exit to this den was forming again.

Before it was quite finished, she broke into the Beyond, looking around with wide eyes. Snow was melting, trees were slowly moving until they were straight up, the Glacier was a lake, and the Ring…

"Oh my goodness!" Pancake gasped as the others appeared behind her. Each volcano, at the same time, began to reform until they were smoking as usual. "The Watch is back!"

"Is the Fengo?" Mhairie asked quickly. "What about Alasterine? The Namera?"  
"We never heard that they died." Pancake stated. "Come on, let's go!" she yelled, bursting into action. It was spring in the Beyond, just as beautiful as it always had been. They needed to get back to the Ring.

On their way, they came across another Brigade that was coming out of the Ring. They consisted of a few wolves like Creakle, Tully, Alasterine, Kinnaird, Aldwyn, the Namera, Brecco, and Brangwen. "Who is your leader?" Faolan asked, for a few of the wolves he recognized.

"No one, really," Brecco said. "A young white wolf who was once a gnaw wolf, and also the Watch Wolves of old.

"Who?" Clark asked.

Pancake had heard about them. They had not been jumping as much with the Watch Wolves, but rather had been around the Beyond wherever the pleased. "Wait, you mean… you mean…"

"What else could she mean?" asked a reddish brown wolf.

"Da, be nice," Aldwyn growled. "Excuse my dad. He was always kind of weird."

"Shadow, Maya, Kia, Marlo, Mirlo, Silverside?" Narkrin gasped. He had heard of them from Pancake; they had done some great deeds in the Beyond. "Y'all are legends."

"Well, I'm a retired legend," Marlo moaned. "I don't understand how the Beyond is back."  
"Arthur the owl took it before it was crushed. He broke it after the Beyond had been destroyed to renew it." Edme said. Her ears pricked up with surprise. "Look, look!" she cried.

They all turned in confusing, but looked with delight. The trails of the caribou had been broken, but were now mended; the game had returned to the Beyond. This was a perfect moment: they knew lives could not be restored upon the prophecy, but now they were content. They could go from the Distant Blue to the Beyond any time, for both worlds were now perfect. It had all ended wonderfully, though Dunbar was still missing, and his rout was soon to return to the Beyond. Pancake would return to Colorado, share of her adventure, and be relieved. It was usually that way. She always remained faithful to all worlds and wolves. Fengo was not there to tell her that she was curious or odd, but she knew. _Is there another adventure?_ Pancake wondered. _Is my time and survice here over?_ She stopped to think, looking at all the fellow friends of hers. _Never._

**The next chapter is just the author's note, so it's short (well, I tried to make it short).**

**VOTE ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT EXILES OF THE BEYOND PART III: THE HUNTED!**


	19. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER. And seriously, everyone reads this without reading the story. READ THE STORY FIRST.**

Author's Note

Hola, my fellow readers! How'd you like it? It is my finest work on this website so far… the series, I mean. But there shall be no further talking without thanks! All you who reviewed, like Random Guy, RonnyBravo, Overrunner, (ect.)—YOU'RE AWESOME. Not to mention AelitaAndWhiteboy; she hasn't read it yet (when I wrote this), but she kept me going with everything… besides, she's my internet sister. She has to have some thanks. I also want to thank 808girl, who is keeping me up with my stories and encouraging. Crackers (CrackinAndProudOfIt) has not read this story as far as I know, but she's awesome, so she needs some dedication. Same with Elrond's Scribe; they're both too encouraging and sweet for words to speak. And one question for Flabbergasted Mess: why are trees there, or glass? I haven't found that out yet… I'm sorry (don't ask; it's just our awesome TV thingy thing we do together). Rookinbay, this story didn't take place in Colorado as much as I thought it would, so Hanis Martin wasn't in there much. Same to you, Flabbergasted Mess; Chocolate Chip was hardly there either. And note to you all: I really meant to have the Small Annoying Ones in here too. I didn't want them there because, being realistic, they'd be dead in a matter of minutes when stepping into the Beyond. Maybe not Jack (because he's a bat), but definitely Mud, Kristina, and the others.

The explosion in the last chapter is dedicated to RonnyBravo, considering he says explosions make emphasis and edge-of-seat reactions. At the very end, with Mirlo, Marlo, Maya, and the others, that's dedicated to Wildfire10 and the others on the Forum, but mostly to Overrunner and AelitaAndWhiteboy. And yes, they're super old in this. I didn't want them in much because we haven't finished their story when this was written, so I couldn't finish it without you all. The Brigade at the end that they talk to; that's the Brigade from my first story, Gnaw Wolf. Keep in mind that when Pancake came into the Beyond she altered time completely. Some of the lines and paragraphs from this story are straight out of the book.

If this has been published for like a year, and you're reading it for the first time, I want to thank you too for reviewing or reading. If you haven't reviewed, SHAME! I'm joking… it's a joke… come back to the computer, please? I'm almost done.

Andreen's death is based after, if you've already guessed, Boromir's death in the movie of the Fellowship of the Ring. That was the most honorable and humble death in the world, and I loved it (not him dying, but how he died). He died for a great cause, and so did Andreen.

Most of all, I want to thank my friend Rany (I'll call her that, but she doesn't have an account yet). She and I started writing a book called Soda Pop two and a half (from when this was written) years ago, and that's where Sprite and Fanta came from. Our ideas got larger and larger until I thought of the Exiles. So the idea of Pancake, Felix, Narkrin, and all the other Exiles are dedicated to her.

If you liked the story, I'd love (as in LOVE) for you to review, check out my profile, and most of all, read my friend's stories. Here are some commercials:

Hey! Have you read Wolves of the Beyond: Next Generation by AelitaAndWhiteboy? DO IT NOW.

Hey! Have you read a Survivor's Story by Overruner? GO, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND READ IT.

Hey! Have you read any of my friend's stories (Like the Envelope by CrackinAndProudOfIt)? If you said no… *sigh*…

Yay! I really hoped you liked Exiles of the Beyond Part II, and if you want Exiles of the Beyond Part III: the Hunted, review and tell me so, or PM me! I'll give you a little peek at my ideas:

_Pups across the Beyond are disappearing, and then are being returned by a dark wolf. The wolves are suspicious when and unthinkable crime is committed by this mysterious wolf, and it's up to the Exiles to track him down and put him to and end._

There. If you like the idea, just say so. In the mean time, I'll be hiding in my Secret Evil Lair of Awesomeness thinking of more ideas for you to read! ASKFAKDGHA, and farewell!

_**-Susie of Anna-**_


End file.
